The Devil God
by spartankiller117
Summary: 6 years after nearly being killed by his friends, Ash the champion of the Kuoh region now competes in the tournament of legends to become a pokemon master. Ashxharem
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys how you doing?**

 **Welcome to my fourth story. Hope you like it. In this story Red's second name isn't Ketchum, instead it is Kirigaya and Ketchum is Delia's maiden name. I do not own Pokemon and Highschool DxD.**

 **Answer: Fairy Tail. (For those that haven't read Metal Gear Solid: A Trainers quest for revenge, I have started a game with you readers, details are on chapter 5 of MGS ATQFR.)**

 **Line 1 and 4 – Natsu**

 **Line 2 – Gray**

 **Line 3 – Happy**

 **Hint (Game)**

 **You have the right to soak in your own urine.**

 **Ash – 16**

 **Rias – 18**

 **Akeno – 18**

 **Cynthia – 18**

 **Diantha – 18**

 **Misty – 16**

 **Brock – 23**

 **Cilan – 23**

 **Iris – 15**

 **Serena – 16**

 **Clemont – 16**

 **Bonnie – 9**

 **Max – 11**

 **Professor Samuel Oak – 56**

 **Tracey – 16**

 **Delia – 40**

 **Red – 40**

 **Takako – 37 (This is Red's sister and she is an OC. She isn't my OC. She belongs to The Autistic Anime-Gamer Guy. I recommend you check out his story The dragon who lived. It is very good. That is where the OC is from.)**

 **James – 38 (OC from A new life and MGS ATQFR. He is Red's brother in this story.)**

 **Zeoticus – Age unknown**

 **Venelana – Age unknown**

 **Prologue**

* * *

Ash Ketchum had lost the Kalos final against Alain by an inch. Right now Ash was sitting on the plane back to Kanto.

"I can't believe I lost again." Ash said to himself.

"Hey Ash." The girl said.

"Hey Serena." Ash replied.

"Are you alright?" Serena asked.

"I'm fine. Just thinking about what I did wrong this time." Ash said.

"Ash. I do admit, you should have used your other pokemon instead of just using the ones you caught here." Serena said.

"I tried that before in the Sinnoh league but I still lost." Ash said.

"Who defeated you?" Serena asked.

"Tobias and he only used two pokemon." Ash said.

"What pokemon were they?" Serena asked again.

"Darkrai and Latios. We defeated them both but I was out of pokemon when Latios was defeated." Ash said.

"Ash if he didn't have those pokemon then what would have been the outcome when you were using your other pokemon?" Serena asked.

"I would've won." Ash said.

"Exactly. Did Tobias only them in the league?" Serena asked again.

"He used Darkrai in his gym battles as well." Ash said.

"I think that he only used them because he's a coward. He knew that the gym leaders there wouldn't have stood a chance and that he would win the league with them. You did everything right in that league but that coward knew you are the better trainer and would lose the league without his legendary pokemon." Serena said.

Ash sat there and said nothing.

'Serena is right. If Tobias didn't have Darkrai and Latios I would've won.' Ash thought.

"You're right Serena. Thanks." Ash said.

"You're welcome." Serena said

* * *

Meanwhile

A man walked into a room and he saw a redheaded girl sitting in a chair.

"Misty?" The man exclaimed.

"Brock?" Misty exclaimed.

They ran to each other and hugged.

"It has been a long time. I missed you." Misty said.

"You too. Did you get a letter as well?" Brock asked.

"Yeah." Brock said as two more people walked into the room.

"Max?" Brock exclaimed.

"Brock, Misty." Max said.

"This is weird. You got letters as well?" Misty asked.

"Yeah. Don't know who sent them." Max said.

Then three more people walked in.

"Who are you?" A man said.

"I'm Iris and this is Cilan." Iris said.

"I'm Brock." Brock replied

"Hi. This so weird. We all have the same letter." Max said.

"You're here." A woman said and they faced her.

She was an attractive woman. Brock has hearts in his eyes but Misty and Max smacked his head.

"Who are you?" Cilan asked.

"My name is Raynare and I called you here today to discuss Ash Ketchum." Raynare said.

"What about Ash?" Cilan asked.

"Are any of you religious?" Raynare asked.

"My parents were but I don't what this has to do with Ash." Misty said.

"Thousands of years ago there was a war between to three factions, Angels, Fallen Angels and the Devils. Each side suffered during the war and came to a truce but God and Lucifer were killed before the truce was settled." Raynare explained.

"What does this have to do with Ash?" Max asked.

"What if I told you that this was real?" Raynare asked.

"I'd say you're lying unless you can prove it." Cilan said.

Raynare grinned as she transformed her clothes into something very revealing. Misty covered Max's eye while Brock stared at her with blood coming out of his nose. She then revealed her black feathered wings.

"There's your proof." Raynare said.

"Alright just transform your clothes back to the way they were." Misty said as Raynare transformed again.

"So God and Satan exist?" Misty asked.

"They did but like I said, they were killed before the truce was formed." Raynare said.

"I didn't think that was possible." Misty said.

"What does this have to do with Ash?" Brock asked.

"Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels walk among this world with you humans and your friend Ash is a Devil." Raynare said shocking them.

"Ash is a Devil?" Iris asked.

"Yes." Raynare said.

"If Devils exist then are they evil as religions say they are?" Max asked.

'They don't know that Devils are nice. I can use that to my advantage.' Raynare thought.

"Yes. I know you have doubts about Ash but when his power awakens he will turn evil and will gather allies to help him take control over this world." Raynare said.

"What if you trap him to prevent him from doing that?" Brock asked.

"No. Devils, Angels and Fallen Angel are far stronger than humans and cannot be trapped easily depending on what they can do, so we need to kill Ash." Raynare said.

"Is that why to contacted us, because he trusts us?" Max asked.

"Yes." Raynare said.

"What about my sister and Dawn?" Max asked

"They're in love with him and will refuse to believe he'll turn evil." Raynare said.

"This will benefit the world anyway." Iris said.

"What do you mean?" Raynare asked.

"Every region Ash has travelled, there has been an organisation bent on ruling the world and we've been in the middle of it. Ash is a magnet and we're happy to get rid of him besides he's a weak pokemon trainer." Iris said.

* * *

Meanwhile in the underworld

A man was alone in a dark room. Someone knocked on the door disturbing his thoughts.

"Come in." The man said and a woman walked in.

"Red. Have you heard about mum and dad?" The woman asked.

"Yes I have Takako. I know they're dying." Red said.

"Why haven't you visited them?" Takako asked.

"Why should I? They forced away from my wife and son." Red said.

"I know what they did was wrong but-" Takako started but Red interrupted her.

"No Takako. I'm glad they're dying because when they die, the barrier will disappear and I can go see my family again. I missed my son growing up because of them. They don't deserve me visiting them." Red said.

Takako knew there was no convincing Red and she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Red I'm sorry. I've never forgave them for putting that barrier up sealing you, me and James from them either." Takako said.

Red sat there as tears formed in his eyes.

"When I see them, I hope my son forgives me for now being there." Red said as three people entered the room and they looked pissed.

"You have a wife and son and you never told us?!" A man shouted.

"Zeoticus let me explain." Red said.

"We've been friends since you were a kid, why didn't you say anything?" Zeoticus asked.

"Because my parents put up a barrier around the human world preventing me, my brother and my sister from seeing them." Red said.

"Why?" Zeotcus' wife Venelana asked.

"My wife Delia is a human so my son is a half-blood devil and our parents didn't like that when we told them. James and Takako approved." Red said.

"So you and James met Delia and Ash?" Venelana asked.

"Yeah. Only once. If I remember correctly, Ash was only 6 months old." Takako said.

"I'm sorry." Zeoticus said.

"It is OK. When my parents die the barrier will disappear and we'll be able to see them again." Red said.

"Yeah. We came to see how you were doing about that but we can tell you're glad." Zeoticus said.

"Wait a minute. The barrier prevents you and your sibling from going to the human world doesn't it?" Venelana asked.

"Yeas it does." Red said.

"Our daughter is visiting right now and she had no problem getting here. So how about I ask her to bring your wife and son here?" Venelana asked.

Red then pulled her into a hug.

"Venelana thank you." Red said.

"You're welcome." Venelana replied.

* * *

Meanwhile

"Home sweet home." Ash said.

"It has been a long time since I've been here." Serena said.

"I can't wait to see Pallet Town." A girl said.

"Don't worry Bonnie. It is only a couple of hours by walking so we'll be there in no time." Ash said smiling at Bonnie.

"Yeah. We've got plenty of time Bonnie." A boy said.

"Ok Clemont." Bonnie replied.

2 hours later

"There it is guys. Pallet Town." Ash said.

"Wow. It hasn't changed a bit." Serena said.

"Look up there." Bonnie said and they looked up and saw a Garchomp.

"A Garchomp." Ash exclaimed.

"What is a Garchomp doing here?" Clemont asked.

"They're native in the Sinnoh region." Ash said as he saw someone on top of Garchomp. He couldn't tell but the person had long golden blonde hair.

"I think I know who's that Garchomp is." Ash said.

"Who?" Bonnie asked.

"Name one famous person who has a Garchomp besides Professor Sycamore." Ash said.

"The only person I can think of is Cynthia the Sinnoh champion." Clemont said.

"Bingo." Ash said.

"You know Cynthia?" Serena asked.

"Yep. I wonder why she's here." Ash said they walked to Professor Oak's lab.

20 minutes later

"Hey Ash." Serena said.

"Yeah?" Ash asked.

"How did you know it was Cynthia's Garchomp?" Serena asked.

"Cynthia has golden blonde hair I noticed her hair as Garchomp flew away a bit." Ash said.

"Oh." Serena said.

"Excuse me." A girl said behind them. They turned around and saw an attractive girl.

"Hello." Serena said.

"My name's Yuuma Amano. I'm lost. Can you help me?" Yuuma asked.

"Sure. Pallet Town is this way." Ash said.

Meanwhile

"So you have a son and wife and you want us to bring them here?" A girl asked.

"Yes Rias. I'll be forever grateful." Red said.

"Ok Red." Rias replied.

"What are their names?" Another girl asked.

"My wife's name is Delia and my son's name is Ash. Go to Pallet Town in Kanto. Find Professor Samuel Oak. His lab is on top of a hill. You can't miss it. I would say go to where Ash and Delia live but they might've moved." Red said.

"OK. Kanto. Pallet Town. Got it. Let's go Akeno." Rias said.

* * *

Meanwhile at Professor Oak's lab

"We're here." Ash said as he knocked on the door.

"Ash my boy. How are you?" A man asked.

"I'm fine Professor." Ash said.

"Very good. Who's your friends?" Sam asked.

"This is Serena. She was in your summer camp years ago with me." Ash said.

"My Serena, I can remember when you were just a little girl." Sam said and Serena smiled.

"Nice to see you again Professor." Serena replied.

"This is Clemont. He's the gym leader at Lumiose City gym leader in Kalos and the girl next to him is his little sister Bonnie. Last but not least, this is Yuuma Amano." Ash said.

"Nice to meet you all. Come in." Sam said as they entered the lab.

They walked into the ranch and Bonnie was amazed at the amount of pokemon that Ash had.

"These are all yours Ash?" Bonnie asked.

"Yep." Ash said.

"Wow! So many!" Bonnie shouted running to each one.

"Hey Ash!" A boy shouted.

"Hey Tracey. How are you?" Ash asked.

"I'm fine." Tracey said as Bonnie ran up to them.

"Who's this Ash?" Bonnie asked.

"This is Tracey." Ash said.

"Why is your name a girl's name?" Bonnie asked and Clemont came just as she said that.

"Bonnie!" Clemont shouted.

"Sorry about that." Clemont said.

"It's fine. Blame my parents Bonnie." Tracey said.

"Anything new about my pokemon?" Ash asked.

"Yep. Some of your pokemon evolved. I made a list for who evolved. Charizard is back from the Charicific valley. Liza has nothing left to teach him." Tracey said as he handed Ash a piece of paper.

Pokemon evolved

Bulbasaur

Squirtle

Gible

Totodile

Bayleaf

Quilava

Oshawott

Pignite

Snivy

Buizel

"Wow." Ash exclaimed.

"We did what you ask and traded 29 of your Tauros and that list is on the other side of the paper." Tracey said as Ash turned the paper.

Traded pokemon

Eevee (x9)

Piplup

Torchic

Mudkip

Togepi

Riolu (Shiny)

Ralts

Dratini

Salamence (Shiny)

Alakazam

Zoroark

Drapion

Scizor

Arcanine

Milotic

Luxray

Electivire

Haxorus

Hydreigon

Darkrai

Deoxys

Ash's eye widened which he saw the names of the last two pokemon.

"Clemont take Bonnie into the lab." Ash said.

"Ok." Clemont said as he and Bonnie walked into the lab.

"You ok Clemont?" Sam asked.

"I'm fine. Ash read this of pokemon that you and Tracey traded and told me to bring Bonnie in here." Clemont said.

"Oh." Sam said in a weird tone.

"What's the matter Professor?" Serena asked.

"3 2 1." Sam said.

"I HAVE A FUCKING DARKRAI AND DEOXYS?!" Ash shouted.

"There it is." Sam said.

"Darkrai and Deoxys?" Serena asked as Sam gave them a tablet with the recorded data on them. They were shocked that Deoxys was created by a mutated virus from space but when they saw the data on Darkrai.

"Darkrai sounds scary." Bonnie said.

"Why would someone give away a Darkrai and Deoxys since they are legendary pokemon?" Clemont asked.

"No idea. The person we traded with was a bit mysterious. According to his trainers license his name is Alpha but he doesn't have a second name and those two were the only pokemon he had. Ever since we had them we've kept a close eye on them. At first Ash's pokemon wouldn't go near them but after a while they warmed up to them. We've had no incidents from them." Sam said.

Meanwhile outside of Pallet Town

"This is the place." Rias said.

"Looks like a quiet town." Akeno replied.

"No distractions Akeno. Red said to ask Professor Oak where Delia Ketchum lives." Rias said.

"Right." Akeno said she felt a familiar energy.

"There's a fallen angel there." Akeno said.

Back to the lab

"Hey Professor did you see a Garchomp with a person on its back fly by?" Ash asked.

"Yes I have. The person in question was Cynthia the Sinnoh champion." Sam said.

"I knew it. Do you know why she's here?" Ash asked.

"She said she wanted to ask you something but she never said what. She went to introduce herself to your mother so you should find her there." Sam said.

"Thanks Professor." Ash said.

"No problem my boy. Before you go there's something I want to give you." Sam said as he grabbed a gauntlet from a nearby table.

"What is it?" Ash asked.

"This is the new pokedex I have designed for you. I also have made a few for your friends." Sam said as he handed the gauntlet to Ash.

Ash put it on his arm and looked all around it.

"This is awesome Professor. What does it do?" Ash asked.

"You can carry as many pokemon as you want. You call your friends anywhere at any time by their standard one, holo casters, Xtransceiver or pokegear. The standard one only calls others with the same pokedex. The ones I made for your friends can do the same thing but you discovered more pokemon than they have so they won't have the same amount of data as you." Sam said.

"Thanks Professor. I'll go gather my pokemon." Ash replied.

"Before you do that I want to show you something cool. Take it off." Sam said.

Ash took the pokedex off and placed it on the table. Sam then grabbed a wrench and smashed the pokedex denting it.

"What are you doing?" Ash asked.

"Watch." Sam said as they all looked at the pokemon.

Then the dent started to move and the pokedex is now back to its normal shape.

"How did it do that?" Ash asked.

"Nanotech." Sam said and Clemont had stars in his eyes.

"N-n-n-n-nanotech?" Clemont exclaimed.

"That's right. The whole pokedex was made by nanomachines so there's any dent or broken part, the nanomachines instantly detect it and repair it. It is also waterproof." Sam said.

"Wow. That's so awesome." Ash said as he put the pokedex back on his arm.

"I'm going to gather my pokemon now." Ash said.

"Ok my boy." Sam said as he grabbed 3 more gauntlets and handed them to Serena and Clemont.

"Sorry Yuuma, I already have this one ready for Bonnie when she becomes a trainer.

"It's ok." Yuuma said.

* * *

20 minutes later

Ash had gathered all his pokemon and left with Serena, Bonnie, Clemont and Yuuma. They walked to Ash's house. When they got there Ash knocked on the door and Delia opened it and pulled Ash into a bone crushing hug.

"Hey Mum." Ash said.

"Hey Ash. I missed you." Delia said.

"Can't… breath." Ash said.

"Sorry sweetie." Delia said as they heard someone giggle.

"Hey Ash. Long time on see." A girl said.

Ash looked at table and saw a very beautiful girl with long golden blonde hair.

"Hey Cynthia. How are you?" Ash asked.

"I'm fine. I heard about your results at the Kalos league. You were so close." Cynthia said.

"I know but I'll just train harder for the next league." Ash replied and Cynthia smiled.

"I agree. I bet you're wondering why I'm here." Cynthia said.

"Yeah I am. Professor Oak said you wanted to ask me something." Ash replied.

"Yes I do. Ash would you like to become my apprentice?" Cynthia asked and Ash's jaw dropped.

"Your apprentice?" Ash asked.

"Yes. You don't have answer straight away." Cynthia said.

Ash couldn't believe it. Cynthia's apprentice.

"Ash I think you should accept her offer." Serena said.

"Yeah." Clemont said.

"I'll think about it." Ash said as Cynthia put her hand on his shoulder.

"Take all the time you need." Cynthia said.

She then noticed something weird. She bent down so her face was close to Ash. Ash was nervous when she did that and when he looked down, he blushed slightly as he saw her breasts and was surprised at how big they were.

"I thought your eyes were brown." Cynthia said and Ash was confused.

"What do you mean? My eyes are brown." Ash replied as Serena and Bonnie looked.

"She's right. What happened to your eyes? They're red now." Serena said as she pulled a mirror from her bag and gave it to Ash.

Ash looked into the mirror and his eyes were red.

"Why are my eyes red?" Ash asked a bit freaked out.

Yuuma then felt her phone vibrate. She looked at it and saw that she had a text. She opened it and it was from Misty.

'We're ready.'

"Calm down Ash. I know why they changed red and I'll tell you in private later." Delia said.

"Is that the new pokedex Professor Oak made?" Cynthia asked.

"Sure it is Cynthia." Ash said.

"May i?" Cynthia asked.

"Sure." Ash said as held out his arm.

Cynthia tapped a button and a hologram appeared.

"Whoa." Ash exclaimed.

Cynthia then tapped a few buttons and then they heard a ringtone coming from Cynthia. Cynthia smiled as she moved her sleeve revealing her pokedex.

"You have one as well?" Ash asked.

"Yep and I just put my number onto your pokedex and if you've made up your mind about my offer then you can call me." Cynthia said.

"Thanks Cynthia." Ash said.

'Anything for the boy I love.' Cynthia thought.

Then they heard a knock on the door. Delia opened it and saw Brock, Misty, May and Max but she didn't recognise the others.

"Brock. Misty. It's been a long time." Delia said.

"Nice to see you too Delia." Misty said.

"How are you Delia?" May asked.

"I'm fine. Is this Max?" Delia asked.

"Yep it's me." Max said.

"I can remember when you were smaller." Delia said.

"That's true." Ash said.

"Hey Ash. Long time no see." Brock said pulling him into a manly hug.

Brock glanced at Yuuma who nodded signalling him to move and Brock let go of Ash.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ash asked.

Then Ash was stabbed by a spear and Ash screamed.

"Ash!" Cynthia shouted.

"Prepare to die devil." Yuuma said as she transformed her clothes and revealed her black feathered wings.

'A fallen angel.' Delia thought.

Brock then stabbed Ash with the light spear given to him by Raynare.

"Brock what are you doing? Ash is your friend." Cynthia said.

"Saving the world from him." Brock replied.

Meanwhile

"Did you hear that Rias?" Akeno asked.

"Yes. The fallen angel must be attacking someone. Masks on. Don't risk being recognised." Rias said.

Back to Ketchum house.

Cynthia tried but Misty held her back.

"Hurry up and kill him Raynare." Misty said.

"Misty why are you doing this?" Delia asked.

"Because Delia, your son is a devil." Misty said.

"I know he is but why kill him?" Delia asked.

"What do you mean by devil?" Serena asked as she was held back by Cilan.

"A devil from hell." Max said.

"When his power awakens he will turn evil and destroy or rule the world and we are not going to let that happen. He has put us in danger by stopping Team Rocket and Team Plasma." Iris said as she stabbed Ash who screamed in pain.

"Even if he is a devil, I know he won't turn evil." Cynthia said as she tried to get out of Misty's grip.

"Yeah. Ash has saved this world multiple times, so I don't believe he'll turn evil." Serena said.

"What about you two?" Cilan asked.

"Ash will not turn evil. He's not selfish and puts other before himself." Clemont said.

"I agree with my brother." Bonnie said.

"Too bad we have to kill you too after we've killed this weak pathetic excuse of a trainer." Iris said.

Raynare then created multiple spears and they all pierced Ash's body.

"I'm impressed no devil has taken the amount of light spears you have." Raynare said.

Raynare then created a thick spear.

"Who would like to do the honours? Raynare asked.

Iris walked up to her and grabbed the spear. She walked up to Ash who was lying on the floor. She raised the spear up.

"NO!" Delia, Clemont, Serena, Bonnie and Cynthia shouted.

"AHHHH!" Iris screamed as she was hit by lightning.

Everyone looked to where the lightning came from and saw two masked girls with black spiky wings.

"Who are you?" Raynare asked.

Akeno fired lightning at everyone but Serena, Bonnie, Clemont, Cynthia, Delia and Ash. Rias ran up to Ash pulled him out of the house.

"You four get out of here. Delia you come with us." Rias said.

"How do you know my name?" Delia asked.

"Red sent us." Rias said and Delia gasped.

"We're leaving!" Rias shouted.

Akeno ran to them and a ring appeared.

"Wait!" Cynthia shouted but they disappeared.

"What was that?" Cynthia exclaimed.

"Cynthia we got to go now!" Clemont shouted.

Meanwhile

Delia looked around and knew where she was.

"This is the underworld. Isn't it?" Delia asked.

"That's right Delia. I see Red has told you about this world." Rias said.

"Yes he has but let's focus on Ash right now." Delia said.

"Teleporting to Kirigaya manor now." Rias said.

Another rings appeared and they were now inside a mansion.

"Delia?" A man exclaimed.

Delia looked at the man saw Red.

"Red!" Delia shouted.

"Shit. What happened to Ash?" Red asked.

"Fallen angel." Rias said.

"Son of a bitch." Red exclaimed slamming his fist on the nearby table.

* * *

3 days later

Ash grunted as he woke up in a dark room. He felt a weight on his right arm. He looked and was shocked at what he saw. A very beautiful crimson haired girl. She has a smoking hot body. Very large breasts just slightly bigger than Cynthia's. Then he moved the bed sheets and they were both naked. The girl then woke up and smiled.

"Good morning." Rias said.

"G-good morning." Ash replied as he looked away.

"About time you're up. You've been asleep for 3 days." Rias said.

"Why are we naked?" Ash asked.

"Because you were badly injured and were treated for most of your injuries but not all of them so I spent the night healing the rest of them." Rias said.

"By being naked?" Ash asked.

"Some of your wounds wouldn't heal on their own so I used my magic to heal you and we had to be undressed for it to work. Don't worry, we didn't do anything." Rias said wrapped her arms around him and pressed her body against his.

Ash's face was a red as her hair and couldn't say anything as he felt her large breasts press into his back.

"Rias is Ash awake yet?" Delia asked as she walked into the room.

Ash eyes widened as Delia saw what position they were. Ash fell off the bed and Rias giggled.

"This is not what it looks like!" Ash shouted.

Delia laughed at him. She knew Rias had to be naked and was reluctant to agree but she wanted him to live so she agreed.

"Don't worry Ash. I know about her way of healing. Put on some clothes and I'll explain this whole situation." Delia said as she put some clothes on the bed for them and left the room leaving them alone again.

"You know, you're cute when you're nervous." Rias said and Ash blushed.

"Never been in this situation before." Ash replied.

"Nearly being killed or a girl with big breasts pressing her naked body against your own?" Rias asked teasing him.

"B-both." Ash said.

"I want to let you know that your pokemon are fine." Rias said as she put on her bra and panties.

"Good." Ash replied.

They finished putting on their clothes and Ash followed Rias to the living room.

"Where are we anyway?" Ash asked.

"You'll see." Rias said as Delia walked into the room.

"Mum. What did Misty mean about me being a devil?" Ash asked.

"I'll start from the beginning." Delia said.

Flashback 20 years ago

"Thanks Lisa. Have a nice day." Delia said.

"You too Delia." Lisa replied as Delia walked out the store.

Delia was riding down route 1 on her bike and a wild Scyther appeared out of nowhere and forced her off her bike. Delia looked at Scyther and it looked like it was about to attack. The Scyther flew at her and Delia closed her eyes.

"Charizard use flamethrower." A guy ordered and a stream of fire his Scyther.

Delia opened her eyes and saw a man and a Charizard fist bump. The man looked at her and Delia blushed when she saw his face.

"Are you Ok?" The man asked.

"I'm fine." Delia said as she stood up.

"Are you going to Pallet Town?" The man asked.

"Yes. I just came from Viridian City." Delia said.

"I was headed there too. Want to travel with there just in case another pokemon appears?" The man asked.

"Sure. What's your name?" Delia asked.

"Red Kirigaya. What's yours?" Red asked.

"Delia Ketchum." Delia said.

"Pretty name for a pretty girl." Red said and Delia blushed.

"Are you the Red Kirigaya, the Kanto champion?" Delia asked.

"That's me." Red said.

1 year later

Delia was getting ready for her date with Red.

"Is this Ok?" Delia asked.

"Delia you look good." Delia's mother Tracey said.

They then heard a knock on the front door.

"That might be him." Delia said as she left her room and walked downstairs and opened the front door and saw Red standing there holding flowers.

"Hi Delia. I hope you like these." Red said as he hand her the flowers and kissed her.

"I love them. Come in." Delia said as Tracey walked down.

"Hi Mrs Ketchum." Red said.

"Hello Red." Tracey said.

"Ready to go." Delia said.

"Ok. You two have fun." Tracey said as they left.

3 hours later

Red and Delia walked out the restaurant where they had their date and were walking down Route 1.

"This where we first met." Delia said as Red smiled.

"Delia there's something I need to tell you." Red said.

"Ok." Delia replied.

"This will come as a shock to you but I'm a devil." Red said.

"A devil as in a devil from hell?" Delia asked.

"Yes." Red said.

"I thought devils were evil and had wings and weird faces." Delia said.

"That is a common thought although you got the wing right but you'll be surprised at how nice devils are and how they look like humans." Red said.

"Are you born a devil or have you died before?" Delia asked.

"Born and I'll explain later but I wanted to you because I love you and trust you. If you want to break up-" Red said as Delia kissed him.

"I love you too Red. I don't care what you are and i don't want to break up with you. I know you probably think that you are a freak but you're not and I love you." Delia said.

"Thanks Delia. One more thing." Red said as he pulled something from out of his pocket and stood on one knee.

"Will you marry me?" Red asked.

"Yes! Yes I will marry you!" Delia shouted.

Flashback ending

"So I'm a devil?" Ash asked.

"Yes but you are a half devil and half human. Your father's family is one of 72 pillars of devil families. Which is why your eyes turned red. The Kirigaya family are born with normal eyes but they change red at a random age and you father's didn't turn until he was 18." Delia said.

"Why wasn't Dad around?" Ash asked.

"You can come in now." Delia said and an older version of Ash walked in.

"Hey son." Red said.

Rias put her hand on Ash's shoulder.

"I know you hate me but let me explain. When you were 6 months old I came down here and told my parents about Delia and you. They weren't happy. They put up a barrier around the human preventing me, my brother and sister from seeing you and Delia. So for 15 years I have been trapped down here and unable to you grow up. The barrier would only go down if they put it down or they die which will be soon since they have a disease fatal to devils. I never forgave them after that but I want you to know that I never abandoned you or your mother and I love you both. I just hope that you forgive me for not being there." Red said as he his hand on Ash's shoulder.

"I do forgive Dad. Besides it wasn't your fault." Ash said as he stood up.

Red smiled as he hugged Ash for the first time.

"Why did that girl Raynare attack me?" Ash asked.

"It's because of the sacred gear you have." Red said.

"Sacred gear?" Ash asked.

"I'll explain later but the sacred gear you have runs in our family. The sacred gear we have is a combination of two dragons. Ddraig and Albion. The two heavenly dragons." Red said.

"We can breathe fire?" Ash asked.

"No. Ddraig has the power of Multiplication and Transference and Albion has the power of Division and Absorption. Basically Ddraig can double his power anytime he wants and can transfer some of his power to other people. Albion can divide an opponents' power by half and if he wants can add it to his own power." Red said.

"Wow. That's very cool. Can we transform into dragons or is there something different?" Ash asked.

"We can't transform into dragons but we have armour." Red said as his right hand glowed.

Red's hand was covered by white and red armour with a green jewel in the centre. The red was on the centre of the armour and around the jewel while the rest of his armour was white.

"I have this as well?" Ash asked.

"Yes you do. You've got a lot of training to do if you want to use your powers." Red said.

"I can't wait." Ash said.

" _Pika pi_!" A noise was heard a yellow mouse like pokemon jumped onto Ash.

"Hey Pikachu. I'm glad you're ok." Ash said stoking Pikachu.

"Aw. He's cute." Rias said.

" _Pikachu._ " Pikachu said rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey Ash. Want to meet your aunt and uncle?" Red asked.

"Yeah I do." Ash said.

"James, Takako get in here!" Red shouted and they walked.

"Is Ash finally up?" James asked.

"Sure is." Red said.

James saw him and smiled.

"He's a double of you Red." James said as Takako pulled Ash into a hug.

"My you've grown. I can remember when you were a baby." Takako said.

Ash smiled and returned the hug.

"Nice to meet you Auntie Takako and you Uncle James." Ash said as Takako released Ash from the hug.

"We missed you." James said as he pulled Ash into a manly hug.

"How was your wakeup call?" James asked and Ash blushed while everyone else laughed.

'They're never going to forget this.' Ash thought.

"Beside the leagues you've been in; tell us all about your adventures." Red said.

* * *

 **Done**

 **So did you like this new story? The harem list will be below. If you ask Issei will be in the story and will a harem as well but not as big as Ash's. As usual I hope you stick around for the next chapter.**

 **Ash's harem (Will be updated)**

 **Rias**

 **Akeno**

 **Xenovia**

 **Yubelluna**

 **Cynthia**

 **Diantha**

 **Issei's harem (Might add more girls but don't know yet)**

 **Asia**

 **Koneko**

 **Irina**

 **Peace**


	2. Ash vs Riser

**Hey guys**

 **I want to let you know that I'm starting another year at college. I will be updating less but I will find time to write the chapters for you. Don't forget the OC Takako is not my OC. It's The Second Sire of Alucard OC. I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy.**

 **Ash – 16 - 17**

 **Sirzechs – Age unknown**

 **Grayfia – Age unknown**

 **Riser – Age unknown**

 **Lord Phenex – Age unknown**

 **Yubelluna – 24 (As far as I know her age is unknown but in this story she's 24)**

* * *

9 months later

As time went by Red trained Ash to use his sacred gear and greatly increasing his strength so he wouldn't always use his sacred gear. Sometimes Delia would be watching them and she smiled at them spending time together. Whenever Red was busy Ash spent time getting to know Rias and Akeno and later became friends. He attended Kuoh academy with them and were currently on their summer holidays. Right now Red and Ash just finished their sparring match and Delia was watching them.

"Well done Ash. You've came far in the past 9 months." Red said.

"Thanks Dad." Ash replied.

"You better have a shower you stink." Red said.

"You're one to talk." Ash replied walking in the mansion.

"He's right." Delia said and Red chuckled.

"I know babe. Want to join me?" Red asked.

"Sure do." Delia said wrapping her arm around his.

15 minutes later

Ash stepped out of the shower and went to grab some fresh clothes. During his training he now had 6 pack abs which got the girls attention at the academy. Ash put on some jeans and socks and then Rias walked into his room and closed the door.

"Don't you knock Rias?" Ash asked.

Then Rias pinned him onto his bed.

"Ash, I need you to take my virginity." Rias said placing his hand on her breast.

"W-what?" Ash exclaimed trying to process.

"Please Ash." Rias said taking off her shirt and bra revealing her bare breasts to him.

Ash's face went red. Then a magic circle appeared and a beautiful woman with long silver hair and eyes. She was wearing a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head which still showed her large breasts.

"Grayfia." Ash exclaimed as Rias looked at her.

"Don't try to stop me. I'm not marrying him." Rias said.

"Rias you know you have to." Grayfia replied.

"What's this about?" Ash asked.

"Rias has a marriage contract with Riser Phenex." Grayfia said.

"Help me get out of it Ash." Rias said.

"We're meeting him at Gremory manor. I'm here to take you there." Grayfia said.

"I'm going with you." Ash said putting on a shirt, and a mask.

"You know you're going have to reveal yourself eventually." Grayfia said.

"I know." Ash replied.

'I know the perfect way.' Ash thought to himself.

The only person in the Gremory family who didn't know Ash is a part of the Kirigaya family was Sirzechs.

Grayfia teleported them to the living room of the Gremory mansion. Rias' brother Sirzechs was there along with a man with blonde hair and dark blue eyes and a woman with long purple hair and eyes.

"My bride has arrived." The blonde man said.

"I'm not your bride Riser." Rias replied.

"That's enough Rias." Sirzechs said as Rias and Ash sat down.

"Who's the guy in the mask?" Riser asked.

"None of your business dipshit." Ash said.

"What the fuck did you just call me?" Riser asked standing up and Ash did the same thing.

"I called you a dipshit." Ash said.

"Do you really want me to hurt you?" Riser asked.

"You'll be six feet under before you can hurt me." Ash said with a smirk while quenching his fist.

"You tell him." Rias said.

"Enough." Sirzechs said.

Ash didn't need much to hate him. The way he thinks Rias belongs to him.

"Onto business. What day will be the day of the wedding?" Riser asked.

"Our parents said 3 weeks." Sirzechs said.

"I don't want to marry him." Rias said.

"I'm sorry Rias." Sirzechs said.

"She ain't marrying him." Ash said.

"How are you going to stop the wedding?" Riser asked with a smirk.

"I challenge you to a one on one duel." Ash said and everyone was surprised.

"Seriously?" Riser asked.

"Yes. If I win Rias doesn't marry you. If you win, you get to marry Rias." Ash said,

"I accept. Get ready to lose. When?" Riser asked.

"2 weeks from tomorrow." Ash said.

"You're on." Riser said as he help out his hand.

Ash grabbed his hand and shook it and gave it a squeeze. Riser grunted a bit before he let go and teleported.

"Are you actually going to go through with this?" Sirzechs asked.

"Yes I am." Ash said as Rias pulled him into bone crushing hug and his face was in between her breasts.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." Rias said.

"What if you lose?" Sirzechs asked.

"He won't. Show him Ash." Rias said.

Then a piece of armour appeared on Ash's right hand that Sirzechs recognised instantly.

"Your second name is Kirigaya?" Sirzechs asked.

"Previously it was Ketchum but you're right. Riser doesn't know and I'd like to keep it that way until after I beat him." Ash said.

"Are Takako's son or James' or Red's?" Sirzechs asked.

"Red's. I was going to tell you but you've been busy these past few months." Grayfia said.

"It's fine. I can already tell Riser's gonna lose. It's near enough impossible to defeat a Kirigaya thanks to the two heavenly dragons." Sirzechs said.

"I agree but I'm starting to think you're getting too overconfident." Grayfia said.

"If anyone's overconfident, it's Riser. He thinks I'm just some random devil but he's dead wrong. He doesn't know what I can do right now. Besides Dad has been training me to fight someone without using my sacred gear with hand to hand combat so I have the advantage in that, he may have more experience with using powers but you know what I can do just by looking at my armour. That's why I'll win because of his overconfidence and I'll bet $500million that he'll raise the stakes on the day of the match and yes I'm being serious about that." Ash said.

"Well about we bet on it?" Sirzechs asked.

"Really?" Ash asked.

"Yep. Besides that amount of money will barely make a dent in our wallets." Sirzechs said.

"You're on. $500million for me if he raises the stakes or $500million or you if he doesn't." Ash said as they shook hands.

"Why 2 weeks tomorrow?" Grayfia asked.

"Because that day is my 17th birthday." Ash said.

* * *

1 hour later.

"You're challenging Riser Phenex to a battle?" Red asked.

"Yes I am." Ash said.

"Is there anything else we should know about young man?" Delia asked.

"I'm planning on revealing myself on that day." Ash said.

"Good. You've got a lot of training to do." Red said.

"Yeah I know. I'll be ready." Ash said.

"Why are you doing this?" Delia asked.

"Rias is my friend and I own her for saving us 9 months ago." Ash said.

"The other reason?" Red asked with a smirk.

"What other reason?" Ash asked nervously.

"Ash we know you are in love with her. We've been there so it's very easy to notice when someone else is." Delia said making Ash blush.

"Alright fine, I do." Ash replied.

"My son is becoming a man. We been wondering if it was Rias or Akeno you would be falling for and now we know." Red said.

Ash chuckled nervously when Akeno was mentioned.

"No way." Red said.

"What?" Delia asked.

"Delia he's also likes Akeno." Red said.

"You don't know who to choose do you?" Delia asked.

"No I don't. I don't know what to do but for now I just want to focus on the match right now." Ash said walking to his room.

1 week later

"Zeoticus nice to see you." Red said shaking his hand.

"Where's Ash?" Zeoticus asked.

"Training right now." Red said.

"Why do you want him?" Delia asked.

"I want to ask him something." Zeoticus said.

"I'll get him." Delia said and walked to the training area outside the mansion.

"Ask him what?" Red asked.

"I want to ask him if he wants to marry my daughter if he beats Riser." Zeoticus said.

"Zeoticus, I'll be honest. He does love Rias but I don't know if he'll agree to that. He believes she should have a choice in who she should marry." Red said.

"He's here." Delia said.

"Thank you Delia." Zeoticus replied.

"Lord Gremory." Ash said holding out his hand.

"You can call me Zeoticus my boy. Now onto business. Ash when you beat Riser, the marriage contract will be rendered void but another one will have to be made where she'll have to marry you." Zeoticus said shocking Ash.

"Do you want to marry my daughter?" Zeoticus asked.

Ash couldn't say anything as his brain processed what Zeoticus said to him.

"I will but only if she wants to." Ash said.

"You surprise me Ash. Ok then. Let's go find her." Zeoticus said.

They teleported to Gremory manor and saw Venelana.

"Welcome back." Venelana said with a smile.

"Thank you. Where's Rias?" Zeoticus asked.

"She's in her room with her friends. I'll go get her." Venelana said walking out of the room.

"Red said you like my daughter." Zeoticus said and ash blushed.

"I do. I'm thinking of her which is why I said that I will marry her if she wants to." Ash said.

"Well let's see if she wants to." Zeoticus said.

"Here she is." Venelana said walking into the room with Rias and Akeno and a short silver haired girl.

"Hey Ash. I haven't seen you in a week." Rias said hugging him.

"Hey Ash." Akeno said hugging him from behind with her breasts pressing against his back which made him blush while Rias glared at her.

"Ash, this is Koneko." Rias said.

"Nice to meet you." Ash said holding out his hands.

"You're Ash. Rias has told us all about you." Koneko said as she shook his hand and for some reason sniffed him.

"I thought I could smell sweat from upstairs." Koneko said.

"Sorry. Training. You're a Nekomata aren't you?" Ash asked.

"Yes. How did you figure that out so quickly?" Koneko asked.

"Well if you smelled me from Rias' room then I figured you have enhanced senses and I know Nekomatas have enhanced senses so I figured you're one." Ash said.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I want to speak with you Rias." Zeoticus said.

"Yes daddy." Rias said.

"Well it involves Ash." Zeoticus said.

"Ok." Rias said.

"When Ash beats Riser the marriage contract will be rendered void but another one will have to be made only this time you'll be marrying Ash." Zeoticus said and Rias gasped.

"I asked him if he wanted to marry you and he said he will only if you want to marry him." Zeoticus said.

Rias then tackled Ash to the ground and smiled. She then kissed him on his lips and Ash's eyes widened but he melted into the kiss and wrapped his arms her. Rias pulled back from the kiss and looked at Ash with a smile.

"I do want to marry you Ash so you better win." Rias said.

"Don't worry I will." Ash replied as Rias stood up and Ash did the same thing.

Then Akeno pressed her body against his and traced her finger along his body.

"Let me know if you ever bored of Rias and want to have fun with me, you let me know handsome." Akeno said in a seductive tone but Rias pulled Ash her away.

"No way Akeno. He's mine and I'm not giving him up." Rias said.

Then they started to fight sending blasts at each other.

"Two girls fighting over you. How do you feel about that?" Zeoticus asked.

"I don't know if I should feel lucky or incredibly screwed." Ash said and Zeoticus chuckled.

"He's mine!" Rias/Akeno shouted.

* * *

1 week later

Ash was walking to the battle arena with Akeno and Rias holding his arms. They kept pulling him from one another and glared at each other. Rias' parents and her brother behind them and Koneko is with two other guys. One of them had brown hair and the other had blonde hair.

"This is going to be awesome." The brown hair guy exclaimed.

"Sure will be Issei. I can't wait to see what Ash can do." The blonde guy said.

"I agree Yuuto." Issei replied.

"You best get ready Ash." Venelana said.

"Well you're going to need two crowbars." Ash said.

"Rias, Akeno, let go of Ash so he can get ready." Zeoticus said.

"Ok." Rias/Akeno said.

'Lucky bastard.' Issei thought.

10 minutes later

Ash was ready and was waiting for Riser to arrive. He was wearing white t-shirt with red trousers and boots. He was also wearing a mask covering his face. He wants to reveal his face just before he beats Riser, revealing that he's a Kirigaya. Then a circle appeared and Riser Phenex appeared with 5 other people. He recognised the purple haired woman Yubelluna but the rest of them he didn't recognise.

'Wow that purpled haired girl is hot. What a nice pair of breast.' Issei thought with a perverted look on his face.

"Didn't think you'd show up." Riser said.

"You must be the boy who challenged our son." The man behind Riser said.

"That's right. You must be Lord Phenex." Ash said.

"Yep. You've already met my son Riser. This is my wife. My eldest son Ruval and my daughter Ravel." Lord Phenex said.

"For now call me Ash." Ash replied.

"Enough introductions. Let's do this." Riser said.

"I agree." Ash said.

"Wait Ash!" Rias shouted.

"What is it?" Ash asked.

"Just to piss him off." Rias said as she removed his mask enough for her to kiss him. She then walked away to watch the battle.

Riser growled as his hand engulfed in flames.

"I'll put you in more pain than you've ever felt for kissing my girl." Riser said.

"I doubt that." Ash replied.

Then a circle appeared in the stands and Red, James, Takako and Delia appeared and sat down. Other spectators whispered as they appeared.

"Lord Kirigaya. It is honour to meet you." Lord Phenex said.

"Thank you Lord Phenex. It's not every day you have an event like this. So we decided to come and watch." Red said.

"Who are they?" Issei asked.

"They are the Kirigayas. As you know Ddraig is one of the two heavenly dragons. Albion is the other heavenly dragon. The Kirigayas are born with a sacred gear with both dragons combined." Rias said.

"No way." Issei/Yuuto exclaimed.

"Yep. Every single devil in hell fear them even most of the 72 pillars of devil families try to stay on their good side." Akeno said.

"I'll have to remember that." Issei replied

"I can't believe it. The Kirigayas get to see me kick your ass." Riser said.

Ash just stood silent.

"How about we raise the stakes?" Riser asked.

"Damn it." Sirzechs exclaimed.

"Alright then." Ash said.

"If I win, you have to be at mine and Rias' wedding but if you win, you get my queen Yubelluna." Riser said as Yubelluna gasped.

"Deal." Ash replied.

Riser then charged at Ash and fire shot out of his hands and hit Ash. Riser chuckled at how easy it was.

"You missed." Ash said behind him.

Riser turned around and saw Ash.

"What?" Riser exclaimed.

Ash punched him which sent Riser flying into the wall. Riser grunted as got out of the wall.

"Lucky shot." Riser said.

"In your mind maybe." Ash said.

Ash then used an uppercut to send Riser flying into the air. Ash's devil wings appeared on his back and he flew into the air at a high speed. Riser managed to get his wings to appear but Ash kicked him in his stomach and he grunted. Ash then kicked Riser again sending to the other side of the arena. Ash again moved at a high speed to Riser and kicked him in his back sending further into the air.

"Wow. That Ash is really powerful." Lady Phenex said.

"Lord Kirigaya, is it true your family sacred gear is both Albion and Ddraig combined?" Ravel asked.

"That's right." Red said as his armour appeared on his hand.

"Wow. No wonder Daddy is afraid of you." Ravel said looking at his hand.

Then they heard a scream and saw Riser falling to the ground. Riser crashed into the ground and creaks appeared on the ground around him.

"Ouch." Ruval exclaimed.

"Someone remind me to never get on his bad side." Yuuto said.

"I did once. Never again." Issei replied.

5 months after Ash started his training with Red, he found Issei spying on girls. He didn't tell anyone but instead challenged him to a pokemon battle. Issei was a powerful. Even though Ash defeated all of Issei's pokemon, Issei managed to defeat Ash's Samurott with his Charizard and that was after Ash trained them so much. He did admit, Issei was a powerful trainer.

Ash flew down to Riser who was having a bit of struggle to get stand up.

"You give up yet?" Ash asked.

"No. I'm marrying Rias Gremory and you are not going to stop me!" Riser shouted as he was engulfed in fire.

"TAKE THIS!" Riser shouted punching Ash in the face forcing him back 3 feet.

"Is that supposed to hurt me?" Ash asked and Riser stood there shocked.

"I put all my power into that punch. How powerful are you?" Riser asked.

"You want me to show you how powerful I am?" Ash asked.

"Yes." Riser said.

"Ok then. I'll show you." Ash said.

Ash then summoned his armour and Riser and the crowd gasped except his family and the Gremory family while Ash chuckled as he removed his mask revealing his face.

"Lord Kirigaya is he-" Lord Phenex said but never finished.

"That's right. He's my son." Red said.

"No. No. You're Kirigaya?" Riser asked.

"That's right." Ash said.

" _DIVIDE!_ " A voice shouted as the green jewel glowed.

Riser felt his power shorten and fell to the ground and Ash felt his power increase.

"That was Albion." Riser said.

"You're right. Now it's Ddraig's turn." Ash said.

" _BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!_ " Ddraig shouted as Ash's power increased massively.

For the first time in his life Riser felt fear.

"Time to end this." Ash said as he glowed blue.

"What is that?" Riser asked.

"Let's just say what I'm about to do won't kill you but it ain't gonna tickle either." Ash said as he punched Riser sending him into the air once again.

Then and light blue sphere appeared in his hand.

"Is your son using Aura?" Lord Phenex asked.

"Yes he is." Red said.

"If he's using Aura then that means he's part human." Lady Phenex said.

"He's half human. Delia here happens to be my wife." Red said putting his arm around her.

"All I can say is congratulations." Lord Phenex replied.

Ash fired a large beam into the air. Riser screamed as the beam came in contact with him. Riser fell onto the ground. Ash walked up to him. Riser was completely cover in bruises and had a black eye. His clothes ripped.

"I yield, I yield! For the love of Satan don't hurt me!" Riser shouted.

The crowd cheered and Ash smiled. Rias jumped on the field and attempted to tackle Ash to the ground but he caught her and spun her around. He stopped and then kissed her.

"What did you think of the battle my beautiful fiancé?" Ash asked and Rias smiled.

"I loved it. Why didn't you tell me you could you Aura?" Rias asked.

"I wanted to surprise you." Ash said as Yubelluna walked up to them.

"Ash Kirigaya right?" Yubelluna asked.

"That's right." Ash said.

"You beat Riser fair and square. Now I belong to you now." Yubelluna said.

"You don't belong to me. When I was fighting Riser I felt your emotions, which is what I can do thanks to my Aura. You wanted me beat him didn't you?" Ash asked.

"Yes. I hate him. He always liked to see me in these types of clothes and touch me and I didn't like it. Before you ask he hasn't done anything to me in that way." Yubelluna said.

"Good. Otherwise I'll continue to beat him senseless. Yubelluna you are free to what you want. Just because I beat him doesn't mean you're my servant." Ash said.

"You mean it?" Yubelluna asked.

"Sure." Ash said.

"Thank you." Yubelluna said kissing his cheek and walked away.

"Cheating on me already?" Rias asked.

"N-no." Ash said.

"Calm down, I'm kidding." Rias replied.

"That was so cool." Yuuto said as he, Issei, Akeno and Koneko walked up to them.

"Congratulations." Koneko said and Ash rubbed her and she purred.

"I can't believe you're Kirigaya." Issei said.

"So Rias told you about my family?" Ash asked.

"Yep. Remind me to never get on your bad side." Yuuto said.

"You won't but maybe Issei will with the way he acts towards girls. He's worse than Brock when it comes to girls." Ash said.

"You're joking right about me getting on your bad side?" Issei asked nervously.

"Nope." Ash said.

"Isn't Brock one of the guys that tried to kill you?" Koneko asked.

"Yeah. Before that he was my friend or I thought he was." Ash said.

"Well you got us now. That is if you and me are friends." Issei said and Ash smiled.

"Well tone it down. Because I heard that you wouldn't hesitate to try and take girls' underwear." Ash said.

"That's my friends not me because I know when things go too far, hell one time I tried to stop them from stealing some random girls bra at the beach one time. I've read a bit about Aura and I know people who can use can read minds so you can read mine to prove it." Issei said.

"Ok then." Ash replied as he placed his hand on Issei's head.

"Ok. Still try and tone it down a bit." Ash said.

"I'll try but no promises." Issei replied.

"Let's go celebrate." Rias said.

* * *

1 hour later

Ash and the others had just come from an arcade in the human world.

"That was fun." Issei said.

"I can't believe you managed to beat the highest record on that Time Crisis 2." Yuuto replied.

"I play on that a lot." Issei said.

"SURPRISE!" Red/Delia/James/Takako/Sirzechs/Venelana/Zeoticus/Grayfia shouted scaring Ash except Rias and the others.

"Happy birthday Ash!" Rias shouted giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"Happy birthday." Akeno said kissing his other cheek which made Rias glare at her.

"I can't believe you did all this." Ash said.

"Well I've missed most your birthdays and I wanted this one to be special for you." Red said.

"Thanks Dad." Ash replied.

"You're welcome." Red said.

"Time to open your presents." Delia said.

"James you first." Takako said.

"Alright. Ash I didn't know what to get you so I got you this." James said handing Ash an envelope.

Ash opened it and it was a check for $200million. Issei looked over his Ash's shoulder and was shocked.

"No way. $200million?" Issei exclaimed.

"Issei, that's nothing to us. Most devil families are that rich that's like giving away $200." James said.

"Damn." Issei said.

"My turn." Takako said.

"Here you go." Takako said handing Ash a pokeball.

"A pokemon?" Ash asked.

"I decided to find you a rare pokemon and I managed to find one. Open it. See what it is." Takako said.

"Ok. Come on out." Ash said as the pokemon and Ash's jaw dropped.

It was a Rayquaza.

"Where did you find Rayquaza?" Ash asked.

"Well I flew around the world trying to find a rare pokemon and then I saw Rayquaza. Why are you making such a big deal out of it?" Takako asked.

"Because Rayquaza is a legendary pokemon." Ash/Issei said.

"Oooohhhh." Takako said.

"Nice to meet you Rayquaza." Ash said stroking its head.

Ash then returned Rayquaza back to its pokeball.

"Here you go Ash from me and Zeoticus." Venelana said handing him a square present.

Ash opened it and it was a book about Aura.

"Thanks." Ash said.

"You're welcome. I only got you one because Venelana said I wouldn't get any fun if I didn't." Zeoticus said and Venelana punched his shoulder.

"I'm kidding. I got you that because you're going to be our son in law and are going to be a part of the family." Zeoticus said rubbing his shoulder.

"Here you go." Delia said handing him two boxes, one small box and one large box.

Ash opened it and inside was a silver chain necklace.

"Thanks mum. This is cool." Ash said removing the necklace from the box.

"Here. I'll put it on for you." Delia said as Ash handed her the necklace.

Delia went to put it on but she stopped and looked at Rias.

"You know what. How about you do the honours Rias?" Delia asked.

"Thank you." Rias said as Delia handing her the necklace.

Rias stood behind Ash and put the necklace on his neck and clipped it on.

"Thanks." Ash said.

Rias smiled and kissed his cheek. Ash then opened the large box and it was a picture.

In the picture, Ash was standing next to Red. Delia was next to him as well holding Red's hand. Takako was standing in front James who was standing behind Ash. They were all smiling. Ash smiled as he remembered that day.

"Thanks Mum." Ash said hugging Delia.

"You're welcome." Delia replied.

"Here you go son." Red said handing him a 5ft box.

Ash opened it and it was a sword.

"Whoa. This is awesome. What kind of sword is it?" Ash asked.

"That is called a gunblade." Red said.

"A gunblade?" Ash asked.

"Yeah. Remember when I said that I named you after our ancestor Genesis Kirigaya?" Red asked.

"Yeah." Ash said.

"As you know Genesis was the first to discover our powers and when he did, he made that sword. There are others just like that in our armoury but that one was the very first. He passed it down to his son and he passed it down to his son and so forth. Dad gave that to me when I was 18 and now I'm giving it to you." Red said.

"Wow. Thanks Dad." Ash replied.

"It is based on a Revolver magnum pistol although it is bigger especially the 6 barrel. Instead of bullets, it has explosive grenades. 4 times stronger than a frag grenade and the blast radius is short enough to harm the victim and not the user. The metal is a combination of hell's most sharpest and most densest metal. Last but not least the Kirigaya symbol." Red said

The symbol had the two dragons Ddraig and Albion facing each other with the fire pattern around and the K for Kirigaya with a flame like writing above them.

"Here's the best part." Red said grabbing the sword.

Then the sword's blade turned from silver to white and the symbol turned blue.

"When you infuse the sword with Albion's power it turns white as you can see. You can divide an opponent's power with it and add to either the sword's power or yours. When you add the power to the sword, the metal actually gets more durable and sharper." Red said as the sword turned red and the symbol turned green.

"When you infuse Ddraig's power into the sword and obviously to turns red. If you add power to the sword it gets more durable and sharper. You can transfer the current power of the sword into yourself and others at any distance at any time." Red said as the sword turned white again but the outer half of the blade was red and the symbol was green while the K was blue.

"When you infuse both powers into the sword well you can pretty much guess you can do the same abilities at Ddraig and Albion can do at the same time." Red said as the sword's blade turned back to silver and Red handed it to Ash.

Ash stared at the sword in awe.

"It is a unique sword. That's for sure." James said.

"The other swords are different. They can be infused with both powers but can only use one at a time. That's the difference with them swords and that one." Takako said.

"Let's get the party started." Delia said.

1 hour later

Ash enjoyed himself. There was music being played. Everyone was having a good time. Rias grabbed his arm and pulled him from the room while no one noticed. Ash and Rias went upstairs to his room. When they got there Rias pulled him into a kiss and they fell onto the bed. Rias pulled back from the kiss and looked into his eyes.

"Here's my present." Rias said placing his hands on her breasts and she moaned.

Ash figured out what she was going to and just rolled with it.

* * *

Lemon scene starting

Ash and Rias removed their clothes leaving Ash in his boxers and Rias in her purple bra and panties. Rias then removed her bra revealing her large breasts to him.

Rias moved Ash's head to her breasts.

"Lick them Ash. They're all yours." Rias said blushing.

Ash then grabbed her breast and licked her nipple. Rias moaned as she traced her finger around his body. Rias moaned louder as ash started to suck her nipple. Rias reached down to Ash cock and started to jerk him off making him moan.

"You like that don't you big boy?" Rias ask and Ash blushed.

Ash smirked reached down to her pussy and started to finger her as she gasped at the sudden touch.

"Oh Ash. That feels amazing" Rias said as she moaned louder than before.

Ash kissed her cheek and stuck another inside her pussy and squeezed her breast.

Rias couldn't hold on much as Ash's finger went in and out of her pussy.

"Ash I think I'm gonna cum." Rias said.

Ash stopped and Rias pouted and she was flipped onto her back with Ash above her.

Ash then spread her legs wide enough for Ash to see her pussy. Ash grinned as he put his face between her legs and licked her pussy.

"Oh Ash. Oh yes right there baby." Rias said in pleasure.

She put her hands on the back of his head to keep him licking her pussy.

"I'm cumming." Rias said as Ash pulled back and she screamed in pleasure as she came.

Rias lied on the bed panting. She looked at Ash as she sat up on her knees.

"Lie down on your back Ash. My turn." Rias said and Ash did that.

Rias then put her large breasts between Ash's cock and moved them up and down making Ash moan again.

"Do you let that baby? Do you like my big breasts around your big cock?" Rias asked.

"Yes. Oh Rias that feels good." Ash said as she increased her pace.

Rias then started to lick the tip on Ash cock and he moan stroking her long crimson red hair.

"Rias I'm gonna cum." Ash said.

Ash groaned as he cum all over Rias' breasts.

"Wow so much cum." Rias said.

"My turn." Ash said pinning her to the bed.

Ash kissed her and pointed his 10inch cock at her pussy.

"Take me." Rias said wrapping her arms around him.

Ash's entered her pussy. Rias moaned as Ash's cock went deeper inside her. Ash stopped as he reached her hymen. He looked at her

"Do it Ash. Take me virginity." Rias said as Ash's cock broke her hymen. Rias sobbed lightly as she felt the pain.

"It hurts." Rias said pressing her fingers into his back due to the pain.

"Don't worry. It'll go baby." Ash said.

Rias started to feel the pain go away and when it was gone she nodded her head telling Ash he can start. Ash started to pull out until the head of his dick was still inside and pushed back in again making Rias moaned as she pressed her fingers into his back even more. Ash started at a slow pace.

"Oh oh oh yes. Fuck yes. Ash more." Rias said as Ash increased his pace and Rias moaned louder.

Her breasts bounced with each thrust. Ash grabbed them and squeezed them. Rias grabbed Ash's face and kissed him.

"Oh baby your cock feels so good inside me." Rias said as she felt her second orgasm coming.

"Ash I'm going to cum again." Rias said.

Rias screamed as she clutched the bed sheets with her hands as she came. Ash continued his pace.

"You haven't cum yet?" Rias asked.

"Nope." Ash said.

"Well keep fucking me until you do." Rias said as Ash flipped onto his back.

Rias then moved her body up and down with her breasts bouncing. She kissed ash once again and moaned into it as she continued to ride Ash.

"Oh fuck yes." Rias said as she felt her third orgasm.

"Ash I'm gonna cum again." Rias said.

"I'm gonna cum too Rias." Ash replied

"Cum inside me Ash. I'm protected." Rias said as Ash flipped her onto her back.

Ash then continued to fuck at a fast pace.

They screamed in pleasure as they came. They were lucky that no one heard them.

Lemon scene ending

"That was amazing Ash. I love you." Rias said as she wrapped her arm around Ash.

"I love you too Rias." Ash said as he pulled the bed sheets over them.

They then fell asleep in each other's arms.

Meanwhile

"Hey Red, have you seen Ash?" Delia asked.

"No I haven't." Red said.

"I haven't seen Rias either." Zeoticus said.

Red then realised why they haven't seen them and he grinned.

"Delia, our son has become a man." Red said as she and Zeoticus realised what he meant by that and they smiled.

* * *

 **Done.**

 **Man that took a while. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. The gunblade is from Final Fantasy 8. The symbol is different and damage of the explosion is more powerful than the explosion in the game. I'm starting college in 3 days and will be taking longer to update this and the other stories. Hope you stick around for the next chapter.**

 **Ash's harem (updated)**

 **Rias**

 **Akeno**

 **Yubelluna**

 **Xenovia**

 **Cynthia**

 **Diantha**

 **Serena**

 **Dawn**

 **May**

 **Issei's harem**

 **Asia**

 **Koneko**

 **Irina**

 **Peace**


	3. Marriage and bonds

**Hey guys.**

 **I've finally finished my third year at college and now I've got more time to update these stories. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

Ash woke up with a little bit of extra weight on the right side of his body. He looked at Rias and smiled. He remembered what happened last night. He stroked her long crimson red hair. To think he was going to marry her. He was excited and nervous at the thought. Ash saw Rias smile.

"Morning." Rias said.

"Good morning." Ash replied.

"Last night was amazing. I hope we can have a replay of it this morning." Rias said with a grin.

Ash then felt her hand travel down his body to you know where. Just before she could grab Ash's sweet spot, there was a knock on the door. Rias quickly went under the covers.

"Come in." Ash said pretending to stretch.

Delia then walked in.

"Good afternoon Ash." Delia said.

"What time is it?" Ash asked.

"It's 1 o'clock in the afternoon. You never sleep in at this time of day. Then again you and Rias having a good time can tire you out." Delia said and Ash blushed.

"Rias isn't here." Ash said.

Delia gave him the 'really?' look. Delia then walked up the bed and tapped where Rias was.

"Hi Rias." Delia said.

"Hello Delia." Rias said from inside the covers.

"How did you know?" Ash asked.

"Me, your father and Zeoticus noticed you two were gone so we quickly figured it out." Delia said.

"Zeoticus knows?" Ash asked with a nervous tone.

"Don't worry. He doesn't mind as long as you don't talk about it in front of him." Delia said as Ash sighed.

"Now come on. Get up you two. Food is downstairs." Delia said.

"We'll be down in 10 minutes." Ash said.

"Ok." Delia said leaving the room.

Lemon start

Ash then gasped. He moved the bed sheets and Rias was giving him a blowjob. She then removed her mouth and grinned at him.

"How did that feel?" Rias asked.

"That felt good." Ash said.

"Good because I ain't stopping now." Rias said.

She then continued the blowjob in a slow rhythm which caused Ash to moan as he felt Rias speed up her rhythm which caused him to moan louder.

"Rias I'm going to cum." Ash said.

Ash moaned as he came in Rias' face. Rias touched her face and got a bit of Ash's seed and put it in her mouth.

"Tasty." Rias said.

Ash grinned as he picked Rias up and slumped her over his right shoulder.

"Ash put me down." Rias said hitting his back.

Ash ignored her and walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

"Put me down now or I'm going to blast you with my power of destruction." Rias said forming a red sphere in her hand.

Ash called her bluff threw her up slightly into the air and caught her and pressed her back against the wall with his face between her legs. The water from the shower ran down their bodies as Ash then licked her pussy which made Rias moan.

"Oh Ash that feels… good. Oh yes right… there." Rias said between moans.

Ash then dug is tongue into her pussy and Rias gasped as she bit her lower lip in pleasure.

"Oh man. That… feels amazing Ash." Rias said.

Ash's tongue went deeper and Rias' finger dug into his arms.

"Keep this and I'm going to-" Rias couldn't finish as she screamed and came over Ash's face.

Rias panted as Ash put her down. Rias got her breath back and stood up. Ash grabbed her ass and lifted her up. Rias wrapped her legs around Ash's waist. Ash's cock then entered her pussy and Rias moaned loudly. Thankfully the walls are thick. Ash then started to pound her pussy.

"Oh yes! Yes! Oh Ash… you feel so… good inside me!" Rias shouted between moans.

"I'm glad you love it baby." Ash said.

Rias smiled at the little nickname. She is a little nervous for the wedding but she's happy that it was Ash she was going to marry.

"Oh yeah Ash. I love it when your cock is inside me. Please go faster." Rias said.

Ash went faster when made Rias moan more frequently. Her breasts bounced up and down. Ash's male side was kicking in as he stared at them. Rias noticed and decided to tease him.

"You like… my big breasts Ashy?" Rias asked.

Ash blushed slightly as he nodded. Rias knows that Ash doesn't care about a woman's breast size because he sees a woman for who she is on the inside but he was still a guy. Rias smiled as she grabbed his head and placed him between her bouncing breasts and Ash's face went redder.

"Go… ahead. You don't have… to ask me for permission. They're… yours to… play with. Lick them, suck them or squeeze… them. Do whatever you want with them." Rias said between moans.

Ash then pushed Rias to wall. Rias shuddered a bit since the wall was a bit cold. Ash then removed one hand from her ass licked her nipple while squeezing the other. Rias bit her lower lip when he did that.

"There… you go Ash. Don't stop. That feels so… good." Rias said.

Ash continued then rhythm and Rias was enjoying every moment of it.

"Ash I'm… going to… cum." Rias said.

Ash removed his mouth from her breast and kissed her on her lips.

"So am I Rias. Together?" Ash asked.

Rias nodded and a circle appeared in her hand. She then placed her hand on her stomach and the circle disappeared.

"Temporary pregnancy protection." Rias said.

Then they screamed as they came. Their juices mixing together. Ash pulled his cock out of her pussy and held her close as they panted. They looked at each other and kissed for a whole 3 minutes. They pulled back for air.

Lemon end

* * *

"Rias why did you use protection yesterday and a moment ago? Dad said that devils have a low fertility rate." Ash said.

"Aura users have a very high fertility rate. The high fertility rate of an aura user and low fertility rate of a devil basically cancel each other out making the odds of getting pregnant the same as a normal human." Rias said.

Ash now understood. As an aura user, his fertility was still through the roof even if he was also a half devil.

"Ash. Are you happy for us to get married?" Rias asked.

"Of course I am. I know it was sudden but I'm happy with as long as I'm marrying you." Ash said and Rias smiled.

"I'm glad that I'm not marrying Riser." Rias said.

"Speaking of the wedding Rias, what would you like it to be?" Ash asked.

"You're letting me have some ideas for the wedding?" Rias asked.

"Of course. It's your wedding as well." Ash said.

"Yeah. Sorry. It's just that Riser always had the choice of what the wedding would be but thank you Ash." Rias said hugging him.

"You're welcome. We best hurry up and shower before Mum get suspicious." Ash said.

5 minutes later

Ash and Rias walked into the kitchen. Delia was washing some dishing while Red looked at them and grinned at them. They blushed since he knew what they got up to last night.

"Hello lovebirds." Red said he wasn't going to let this one go for a while.

"Hey Dad." Ash said blushing.

"How was it becoming a man son?" Red asked and Ash groaned lightly.

"Dad stop it." Ash said hiding his blushing face.

"Come on, I'm your father, you can tell me." Red said but Ash was still hiding his face.

"Red stop it. You're embarrassing him." Rias said rubbing Ash's back.

"Come on Ash." Red said.

"All right. It felt good." Ash said.

"I knew it would. I can remember our first time. It was our 6th date. Nice dinner, watch the sunset and then we-" Red said but stopped when Delia smacked his arm with a blush on her face.

"I don't want to know about what you and Mum got up to Dad." Ash said.

"Sorry son but I'm proud of you." Red said.

"Hey Delia, how come you never became a devil with all of the advantages?" Rias asked

"What advantages?" Delia asked.

"Devils can live up to 10,000 years. That's one." Rias said.

Delia slowly turned her head towards Red.

"Why didn't you tell me about that?" Delia asked and Red sighed.

"To me you're an angel. Not literally but you know what I mean. I didn't think you'd want to become one so I didn't want to tell you." Red said.

"Red you promised me that when it was our time to go, you'd have us buried together, not a different time. Are you keeping that promise or not?" Delia asked.

"Oh course I'm keeping that promise." Red said.

Delia then grabbed his ear and yanked it.

"Good. Now then, time for me to become a devil." Delia said pulling him out the room.

Ash and Rias laughed as Akeno and Koneko walked into the kitchen with confused looks on their faces. Akeno then sat next to Ash and wrapped her arms around his arm and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Afternoon Ashy." Akeno said in a seductive tone.

Rias glared at Akeno while a red aura appeared around her body. She yanked Ash towards her with his head on her breasts. Akeno glared back and yanked Ash towards her.

"He's mine." Rias said.

"He prefers me over you." Akeno said as lightning appeared.

"No he doesn't. Last night proves it." Rias said yanking Ash again.

Akeno than let go of Ash and pounced Rias. Rias then pushed Akeno off of her and her devil wings appeared. Akeno's wings then appeared and she sent lightning at Rias. Rias dodged and then wall was destroyed

"He's my man." Rias said as she sent a blast towards Akeno who dodged it.

"That doesn't mean I'll give up trying to have fun with him." Akeno said as she flew to Rias and pushed her outside.

"You ain't having him." Rias said about to attack again.

Then Takako appeared in front of them and erased the attack las if it was nothing. Her hand glowed and armour appeared scaring the two girls.

"That's enough you two. Look at the mess you made. All because of this rivalry of yours. Akeno, Ash is marrying Rias, which means he's off the market." Takako said.

No one noticed Akeno frowned after Takako said that.

"Sorry Takako. I guess we got carried away." Rias said.

"Ok. Don't worry about the damages. Make sure this doesn't happen again." Takako said.

20 minutes later

Ash and Rias were discussing ideas for the wedding. They kept it mostly traditional but it would a Japanese theme.

"I'll be upstairs Ash." Rias said.

"Ok." Ash replied kissing her.

Rias walked up the stairs and heard someone crying. She walked towards the room of the person crying and was shocked that it was Akeno crying. Rias was confused as to way Akeno was crying.

"It's not fair. Why does… Rias get all the luck?" Akeno asked herself.

Rias' confusion grew.

'What is she talking about?' Rias thought.

"Now I… can't tell Ash that… I love him." Akeno said to herself and Rias mentally gasped.

'She's in love with Ash? All that flirting was to try and hide her jealousy?' Rias thought.

Rias then opened the door and Akeno didn't notice.

"Akeno." Rias said.

Akeno gasped as she looked at Rias. Her eyes were red from crying. Tears fell from her eyes.

"H-how much did you hear?" Akeno asked nervously.

"Enough to know that you're in love with Ash." Rias said.

Akeno cried again.

"It's true Rias. I've loved him for months. When your father said that when Ash won the duel and said that he would marry you, I lost all hope in trying to go out with him." Akeno said.

Rias sat there listening to Akeno. She knew how Akeno felt. It isn't hard to fall in love with Ash but to hear that her best friend is in love with her fiancé, she didn't know how to feel.

"Don't worry Rias. I won't spoil the wedding for you and Ash. You won't see there or anywhere for that matter. At least you'll be at ease on the day." Akeno said.

Rias couldn't believe what Akeno was saying. She wants to marry Ash but she didn't want to lose her friend either. The only way marry Ash and not lose Akeno was to share him.

"I'll just get my stuff and go." Akeno said.

She sat up on the bed and was about to stand up but she felt Rias' hand on her arm.

"Akeno, I don't want you to go. You're my best friend." Rias said.

"I'm sorry Rias. I love Ash so much, I don't think I'll remove the feelings I have for him. The best thing is to go." Akeno.

"No. I want to marry Ash but I'm not losing a friend." Rias said.

"But Rias-" Akeno said.

"We'll share him." Rias said.

"W-what?" Akeno exclaimed.

"We can share Ash." Rias said.

"You mean it?" Akeno asked.

"Yeah. Like Asia, you are like a sister to me and I don't want you to go so this is the only thing I can think of to keep you here." Rias said.

Akeno then hugged Rias with their large breasts pressing together.

"Thank you Rias." Akeno said.

"You're welcome." Rias said as Akeno's eyes widened.

"I just realised, you might've had to share him anyway." Akeno said.

"What do you mean?" Rias asked.

"Ash is an Aura user remember?" Akeno asked and Rias figured out what she meant.

"I forgot about that." Rias said

15 minutes later

Ash was still looking through the book Zeoticus gave him yesterday. It was fascinating what Aura could. Very fast healing for the user. Not even cutting his throat open could kill him. He already had good healing with his devil heritage but with Aura it would be better. He could talk to Pokémon with or without telepathy. He could read minds. Which could be useful to use on his former friends. He could heal others with his aura but if the victim had too many injuries they couldn't be healed. He then learned that Aura triple the user's lifespan, since Devils can live up to 10,000 years, he could live up to 30,000. He closed the book and went upstairs to get ready for his daily training with his powers and pokemon. He noticed Akeno's bedroom door was open. He could hear Rias and Akeno talking to each other. He decided to let them talk and entered his room. He saw Pikachu on the foot of the bed sleeping.

'Let's see if this works.' Ash thought.

" _Hey Pikachu, wake up."_ Ash said with telepathy.

Pikachu woke up with shock. Sparks flickered from his red cheeks. He looked at Ash and quickly calmed down.

"Pikachu don't worry. I wanted to test out my Aura abilities. Telepathy is one of them as well as talking to other pokemon." Ash said.

Pikachu was surprised. His trainer could use telepathy and could talk him.

" _That's so cool."_ Pikachu said.

"I know buddy. Come on. Time for training." Ash said grabbing his training clothes.

" _Awesome."_ Pikachu said.

Ash got changed and grabbed his pokemon. What was going to be a surprise to them was Rayquaza. He hasn't introduced in to his other pokemon yet.

Ash walked out of the room with Pikachu on his shoulder and went to Akeno's room. He knocked on the door and the girls looked at him.

"I'll be starting my training now Rias." Ash said.

"Wait a minute Ash." Rias said.

"What is it?" Ash asked.

Rias patted Akeno's shoulder and nodded to her. Then by surprise Akeno tackled Ash to the ground and kissed him pouring a lot of love into the kiss. Pikachu landed on the floor on his feet and was shocked as Ash was. Akeno pulled back from the kiss.

"W-what going on here Rias?" Ash asked.

"Before I tell you, Akeno has something to confess." Rias said.

Akeno looked at Ash and smiled.

"I love you Ash. I love you so much." Akeno said.

"I heard Akeno cry about you being with me. She said that we wouldn't see her again because she couldn't remove the feelings she has for you. I want to marry you Ash but I don't want to lose my best friend and only way is to share you with Akeno and maybe possibly others." Rias said.

"A Harem? Are you sure?" Ash asked.

"Yes. I know too well Ash to know that you would only be with one person but could you do this for me?" Rias asked.

Ash stared at her for a moment before turning to Akeno. He liked both of them and Rias wants to share him and he always wants her to be happy.

"Ok. I'll do it." Ash said and Akeno instantly kissed him.

"Thank you." Akeno said.

"You're welcome." Ash said.

"When should we announce this?" Rias asked.

"Not right now. Dad will have a field day with this one especially after knowing what we got up to last night." Ash said.

"So that's why you two disappeared last night." Akeno said.

"Yeah that's right. When should we tell them?" Rias asked.

"Well the wedding is 3 weeks away so next week is best." Ash said.

"Ok, next week it is." Rias said.

"Whenever you need me I'll be training." Ash said.

"Alright." Rias/Akeno said.

Ash gave them both a kiss and left the room with Pikachu following.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Akeno asked.

"I don't know." Rias said

1 week later

Ash confessed that he has been in love with both Rias and Akeno for a while now which made Akeno happy. Ash introduced his pokemon to Rayquaza. Rias still hasn't told about what she and Akeno talked about. Right Ash and Rias went to tell Red and Delia about Rias sharing Ash with Akeno.

"Mum, Dad we have something." Ash said.

"Rias is pregnant?" Red/Delia asked in a worried but excited tone.

"No! That's not what we want to tell you. Rias is sharing me with Akeno." Ash said.

"Congratulation son. Let me guess, your aura starting to form a bond with Akeno?" Red asked.

"What do you mean my aura started to form a bond with Akeno?" Ash asked.

"I thought you read that book Zeoticus gave you." Delia said.

"I haven't fully read it yet." Ash said.

"Rias didn't you tell him?" Red asked.

Rias frowned and shook her head.

"Tell me what?" Ash asked.

"You see, aura user are extremely rare and when one is born and around the age of 15 to 20, their aura will start to form bonds with girls which will continue for a long time. There is no limit to how many girls the user can be with." Red said.

"You knew?" Ash asked looking at Rias.

"Yes. I forgot about it until Akeno told me after she confessed being in love with you and the reason I didn't tell you is because I was scared of how you would take the news. I'm sorry." Rias said.

Ash put his arm around and kissed her forehead.

"So you marrying both at the same time?" Delia asked.

"No. We decided that me and Akeno would marry at a different time." Ash said.

"Good idea son. How about a family spar outside?" Red asked as his armour appeared.

Ash's armour then appeared and he grinned.

"You're on." Ash said as they ran to get James and Takako.

"So Delia how are you after becoming a devil?" Rias asked.

"I've been ok. I'm still adjusting to the enhancements of my breasts but other than that I'm fine. I don't know you and your mother do this." Delia said.

"I'm glad." Rias said and Delia smiled.

"How about we find Akeno and have a girl's day out at the spa? I asked Red to have one put in a while ago." Delia said.

2 weeks later

"Do you Ashton Genesis Kirigaya take Rias Venelana Gremory to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The devil priest asked.

"I do." Ash said.

"Do you Rias Venelana Gremory take Ashton Genesis Kirigaya to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest asked.

"I do." Rias said.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." The priest said.

Ash and Rias kissed as everyone watching clapped.

2 hours later

Everyone was enjoying the night party. Ash could see Rias talking to Akeno, Koneko and Xenovia. Red walked to Ash and put his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm proud of you son." Red said.

"Thanks Dad." Ash said and Red smiled.

"Here." Red said handing Ash some keys.

"What are these for?" Ash asked.

"One week after we had our family reunion, I had a large mansion built for you. These are the keys to it. Think of it as a wedding present." Red said.

"Thanks Dad. You didn't have to do that." Ash said.

"I know but I wanted to. I missed most of your life growing up and even though you forgave me, I wanted to make up for it. This is one of them. I'm glad I managed to get to know you as much as I could before today." Red said.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"There's an old saying. Your son's your son until he takes a wife. You're married now and your wife comes first before anyone else. Well not just Rias. I've taught you all everything you need to know about your powers. You don't need me or your mother anymore." Red said.

"Dad, even though I'm married, you'll still be able to learn more about me." Ash said.

"Thanks son." Red said pulling Ash into a manly hug.

"What are you going to do now?" Red said.

* * *

1 year later

Ash continued on his pokemon journey and during that time he married Akeno and challenged the elite 4 and right now he was facing the champion.

"Aggron is unable to battle. Charizard wins and the new Kuoh champion is Genesis Kirigaya!" The ref shouted and the crowd cheered.

Rias and Akeno climbed over the rail and tackled Ash to the ground.

"Congratulations Ash. You're the champion." Rias said.

"I know. I can't believe it either." Ash said.

1 month later

Issei sat outside Ash's new office waiting for 3 other people to arrive. Ash offered him a place in his elite 4 which Issei said yes. 3 boys then entered the room. One had blonde while the others had brown hair and the other has purple hair.

"Is this the place?" The blonde boy said.

"I think so." The brown-haired boy said.

"Hey guys. I'm Issei. You might be Barry, Gary and Paul." Issei said shaking hands with them.

"That's right. Are you the one who asked for us to be here?" Paul asked.

"No. My friend/boss did. Follow me." Issei said.

They entered the office and Gary, Barry and Paul stood there shocked. They could recognise the blood red cloak anywhere. The strongest trainer in Kuoh and one of the strongest champions in the world was sitting right in front of them. Ash hasn't revealed his identity yet.

"Genesis Kirigaya!? I'm Barry. This is Paul and Gary." Barry said.

"Nice to meet you Barry. Take a seat." Ash said.

"Now. I know you are wondering why I have called you here today. I'll get right to it. I want you to be a part of my elite 4. Issei is already a part of it." Ash said.

"I don't know what to say." Paul said.

"Don't worry. Take your time. You don't have to answer right away." Ash said.

"I would like to Join." Barry said straight away.

"Welcome aboard. What about you two?" Ash asked.

"It would be an honour." Paul said.

"What about you Gary?" Ash asked.

"I don't know yet." Gary said.

"Take all the time you need." Ash said.

"I can't I'm in Genesis Kirigaya's elite 4! This is the best day of my life!" Barry shouted.

"Calm down Barry. You're still the same as ever." Ash said.

"Same as ever? Have you met me before or something?" Barry asked.

"I have. Same as Paul and Gary." Ash said.

"When?" Paul asked confused.

Ash then grabbed the hood of his cloak and removed from his face. He looked at them with a grin on his face and their jaws dropped.

"ASH!?" They shouted.

"In the flesh." Ash said.

"What the fuck? We thought you were killed." Gary said.

"Who said that?" Ash asked.

"Cynthia said that, as well as Clemont, Bonnie and Serena, is that their names?" Paul asked.

"Yeah. Did they capture them?" Ash asked.

"No. Cynthia wanted to tell the authorities but she knew that they would think she was crazy but she told my grandfather and we believed her about Misty and the others killing you and mentioned something about you being a devil or something." Gary said.

Ash's devil wings then appeared on his back.

"Cynthia is correct about me being a devil. Well technically I'm a half devil." Ash said.

"Devil as in Hell devil?" Paul asked.

"Yes, but devils aren't evil as you hear in the bible or whatever. The reason I'm a half devil is because my father is a pure-blooded devil, while my mother was human." Ash said.

"Was human?" Gary asked.

"I'll explain later." Ash said.

"What happened to your eyes? They're blood red now." Gary asked.

"It's hereditary." Ash said.

"Ash why did you use a fake name when you became the champion?" Barry asked.

"Actually, I didn't use a fake name. My full name is Ashton Genesis Kirigaya." Ash said.

"Are you related to Red Kirigaya?" Paul asked.

"He's my father." Ash said.

"That's so awesome." Barry said.

Then Ash armour then appeared on his arm.

"Whoa." Everyone but Ash and Issei exclaimed.

"What is it?" Ash asked and they were confused.

"I'm sensing scared gears dormant inside your friends." Ddraig said.

"I know. I sense them too Ddraig. What do you reckon they are?" Ash asked.

"The one from the blonde kid feels familiar but not the other two." Ddraig said.

"Did you just call me a kid!?" Barry shouted.

"Barry shut up." Paul said.

"Ok Ddraig. If they agree to the ritual we'll find out what their abilities are." Ash said as the armour disappeared.

"What was that and what's a scared gear?" Paul asked.

Ash then explained what scared gears are and that they had them as well.

"What is this ritual you mentioned?" Gary asked.

"It's a ritual for turning humans into devils which is what my mother went through and I was going to ask you if you want to become devils. Issei is already a devil. You don't have to if you prefer to be human but there are benefits to being devils. With this ritual, it well activate your dormant gears. Again, it's your choice." Ash said.

"I'm in." Barry/Paul said.

"What about you Gary?" Ash asked.

"Yes, I'll become a devil but I don't want to join your elite 4 because I want to continue working with Grandpa." Gary said.

"No problem. I'll get another person for the position. When the ritual is done, you can go straight home." Ash said.

"Thanks." Gary said.

"Ok. I'll contact Dad and ask him to get everything ready." Ash said.

"You mean we're going to meet the Red Kirigaya himself?" Barry asked.

"Yeah." Ash said.

"Who are you going to choose for the final position for the elite 4?" Issei asked.

"A guy I met is Unova. His name is Stephan." Ash said.

30 minutes later

Stephan arrived and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Ash said.

Stephan walked into the office and was shocked that Genesis Kirigaya was in here.

"N-nice to meet you Mr Kirigaya." Stephan said.

"No need to be formal Stephan. Please sit." Ash said.

"Thank you." Stephan said.

"You are wondering why I called you here today. It's simple. I want you to be a part of my elite 4. I asked Gary but he turned me down to continue to work with his grandfather. Now I'm asking you." Ash said.

"Really? It would be an honour." Stephan said.

"Excellent. Now for my second question but first." Ash said taking off his hood.

"ASH!?" Stephan shouted.

"Nice to see you again. You've lost weight." Ash said.

"Where the hell have you been?" Stephan asked.

"I'll explain everything soon." Ash said.

Then a red circle with the Kirigaya symbol appeared and Red, Rias and Akeno appeared. Rias and Akeno pounced Ash sending him to the floor. Stephan was confused but his confusion disappeared when he saw Red.

"Red Kirigaya?" Stephan asked.

"That's right. You must be one of my son's friends." Red said.

"You're Ash's father?" Stephan asked.

"That's right. Alright there son?" Red asked.

"Well other than being pounced by my wife's, I'm alright." Ash said.

"WIFE'S!?" Paul/Barry/Gary/Stephan shouted.

"Yep. Been married for a year now." Ash said.

"Come you two. Let Ash stand up." Red said.

Rias, Akeno and Ash stood up.

"You've got some explaining to do." Gary said.

"I know." Ash said.

"So, is everyone is going with the ritual?" Red asked.

"What ritual?" Stephan asked.

"I'll explain but this is totally optional." Ash said.

1 month later

Barry, Gary, Paul and Stephan went through the ritual. Turns out Barry scared gear was a lighting dragon named Thunguyra. His ability was that he could absorb lightning from any source but the downside was that he had limits to how much he could absorb. This explained why Barry was always full of energy and hyperactive. Paul's scared gear enhanced his strength and endurance but no boost to speed which was no big deal since Ash could train their bodies past their limits like Red did with him. Gary's scared gear enhances his senses and gives him super speed and is able to process information more quickly but no boost to strength which again no big deal. Stephan unfortunately didn't have a scared gear but went through the ritual anyway for the increased lifespan.

Right now, Ash was training them and their pokemon. They progressed quickly but their pokemon's wasn't the same as his. Ash made up a little tournament for them to see who would be in what position and no surprise Paul won making him the 4th person to battle before the champion. Issei came second so he was the 3rd person to battle. Barry came third so he was the second elite to battle and Stephan came last so he was the first person to battle. None of them uses any type of pokemon instead of just one. They were already ranked as the most powerful region in the world. Ash was challenged by Lance once. Lance was powerful but he lost while Ash only lost one pokemon.

"Ok guys. That's enough for today." Ash said.

Everyone but Ash dropped to the ground.

"You're trying to kill us." Barry said panting.

"Stop complaining. I went through this training and I never complained after 2 weeks." Ash said.

"Yeah as tiring and painful as this training is we'll catch up to Ash in terms of power." Paul said.

"Not really Paul. You forget my family as born Albion and Ddraig and both their powers are infinite." Ash said.

"We get it. Your family are gods." Gary said.

* * *

1 year later

The champions were in meeting about an upcoming world tournament.

"Now that's everything. Is there anything you'd like to discuss?" Charles asked.

"Do you have any leads on where Ash is?" Cynthia asked.

Charles expected this from either Cynthia or Diantha. Ever since that day Ash disappeared, they have spent most of their time trying to find him. Even Diantha gave up her acting career to find him but they couldn't find him.

"I'm sorry girls. I've had people in Kanto and Kalos trying to find him but nothing." Charles said.

"What about the region… Kuoh? Is that the right word?" Diantha asked.

"Never thought about it. I could ask the champion and see if he could help us." Charles said and the girls smiled.

"I'll go there as well." Cynthia/Diantha said.

They looked at each other and glared at each other. The other champions stepped back. Both girls loved Ash and when this subject came up, they would end up fighting saying how Ash will be with one of them. One time, Alder tried to stop them from fighting but ended up with a black eye, a broken nose and likely to never have kids.

"Meeting is over." Charles quickly said as he and the other champions ran out the room.

"I'm going to be with him!" Diantha shouted.

"He's known me longer!" Cynthia shouted.

"He'll never date a blonde bimbo like you!" Diantha shouted.

"Clearly you are blind flower head if you think he'll date you!" Cynthia shouted.

"I know he will. I also know that he prefers me instead of you!" Diantha shouted.

"He prefers me!" Cynthia shouted.

"No, me!" Diantha shouted.

"ME!" Cynthia shouted.

"Me, you ugly bitch!" Diantha shouted.

That did it. Cynthia screamed as she pushed Diantha. Diantha pushed Cynthia to the table. Then security entered and separated them. Cynthia and Diantha tried to get out their grip but no luck as they were taken out the room and away from each other. Security let go of Cynthia and she stormed outside.

'Bitch.' Cynthia thought.

Cynthia saw an ice cream and went to get an ice cream to hopefully calm her down a bit. She looked at the flavours and only vanilla was left.

"Vanilla please." Cynthia said.

"Sure." The woman at the stand said.

The voice sounded familiar and Cynthia couldn't place it. The woman scoped up the ice cream and placed it onto the comb and handed it to Cynthia. Then Cynthia was hit with lightning and she screamed. She fell to the ground in pain. She tried to get up but the woman pinned her to the ground with her foot. She looked up and saw hooded figures walk towards. She didn't to know what they look like to know who they were.

"Removing witnesses?" Cynthia asked.

"That's right Cynthia. Don't bother calling for help." Misty said.

Cynthia screamed as she was stabbed multiple times. Her blood poured out from her wounds and started to go light headed. She felt one of them touch her body.

"It's a shame. Killing a sexy woman like you." Brock said.

He was about to touch her breasts but a woman then came around the corner.

"Hey!" The woman shouted.

"Shit! It's Officer Jenny. Let's get out of here." Iris said and they ran away leaving Cynthia.

Officer Jenny ran to Cynthia.

"Dispatch. I need an ambulance now, hurry!" Jenny shouted.

Meanwhile in Hell

"What's wrong Ash?" Red asked.

"I don't know. I feel like somethings wrong." Ash said.

"Like what?" Akeno asked.

"I don't know. It's something at the back of mind is trying to tell me something." Ash said.

"Maybe it's nothing son." Red said.

"I don't think so Dad. This has never happened to me before." Ash said.

Meanwhile

"Who does she think she is?" Diantha asked talking to herself.

Gardevoir looked at her trainer with a worried look on her face. She was never like this with Cynthia. They shouted at each other before but never fought like this before.

Diantha sat down and looked at a picture taken in Kalos. In the picture, she stood between Ash and Clemont while Bonnie was standing in front of Clemont and Serena was standing next to Ash as well. When she first met Ash, she saw a boy with so much potential to become a great trainer, but they encountered each other a couple of times, she felt something pulling her to him like her mind something was telling her something. Before this, she and Cynthia were great friends but whenever the subject of Ash appeared something at the back of her mind was saying that Cynthia was going to take Ash away from her, which causes her to lash out but outside that she was fine. After every fight, she regrets it straight after. Gardevoir often said that there was something connecting her to Ash. Gardevoir even told her it was then same with Cynthia. Diantha tried to figure what it was but she couldn't thing of an explanation for it.

Her thoughts were interrupted when her phone rang.

"Hello." Diantha said.

"Diantha where are you?" Lance asked.

"I'm at the hotel why?" Diantha asked.

"Cynthia has been attacked and is in hospital." Lance said.

"What!?" Diantha shouted.

"It's on the news right now. Not sure what happened." Lance said.

"I'm going there now." Diantha said.

"See you there." Lance said.

Meanwhile in Hell

"Ash!" Red shouted.

"What is it?" Ash asked.

"Wasn't Cynthia Shirona one of your friends that didn't try to kill you?" Red asked.

"Yeah." Ash said.

"Come see this." Red said turning on the TV.

Ash watched and couldn't believe it. This is what he felt was wrong. Anger built up inside him.

"Get Paul, Barry, Issei and Stephan. I'm going to Sinnoh." Ash said.

"Do you want me to come?" Red asked.

"No. This is my fault. I was targeted nearly 3 years and now Cynthia is paying the price." Ash said.

"Is there anyone else who they would target?" Red asked.

"There is. Serena, Clemont and Bonnie, I'll quickly get a picture of them." Ash said quickly running upstairs and back down.

"The blonde ones are Bonnie and Clemont and the one with the honey blonde hair is Serena. They should be in Kalos." Ash said.

"Got it." Red said as a portal appeared and he left.

5 minutes later

"How is she?" Diantha asked.

"We don't know. Doctors haven't said anything yet." Alder said.

"Good job you had security here to keep the press out." Lance said.

Then a doctor walked up to them.

"How is she?" Steven asked.

"Not good. She's alive but I'm afraid that she has too many injuries. Her external injuries aren't a problem but her internal injuries are what's killing her. We give her two weeks to live." The doctor said.

The champions gasped but Diantha was feeling worse than the rest of them.

"It's my fault." Diantha said.

"Diantha, it isn't your fault. No one expected this." Alder said.

"It is. If we hadn't argued then she wouldn't be here." Diantha said as she started to cry.

Then they noticed the press was going crazy outside but they weren't trying to get in which made them confused. Then a figure appeared wearing a blood red cloak. The champions were shocked it was the Kuoh champion Genesis Kirigaya. Ash looked at them and walked over them.

"Hello Genesis. It's been awhile." Lance said.

"How is Cynthia?" Ash asked.

"She's got two weeks to live." Steven said.

Guilt built up in Ash. He felt responsible for this and he was going to fix it.

"Do you know which room she's in?" Ash asked.

"Don't know. Even if we did know, we aren't allowed to go in yet." Alder said.

Ash then walked to reception with the other champions following.

"Genesis, we aren't allowed in." Diantha said still crying.

"I don't care. I need to see her. Where is Cynthia Shirona's room?" Ash asked.

"Room 464 on the 4th floor Mr Kirigaya but no visitors at the current moment." The receptionist said but Ash ignored the last bit and went to the elevator.

The champion was surprised. He's ignoring the doctor so he could Cynthia.

"Maybe they're close friends." Lance said.

Ash looked at them as he pressed a button.

"You coming or what?" Ash asked.

The champions didn't say anything. They could tell nothing was going to stop him so they walked to him. The entered the elevator and Ash pressed the number 4 button. As Ash stood still, he felt his aura pulling him to Diantha which meant an incomplete aura bond was formed and judging by how his aura was reacting he guessed it formed when he was in Kalos. They stood in silence for 1 minute until the elevator doors opened. Ash ran to the room and knocked on the door.

"I'm sorry but no visitors at the current moment." One of the doctors said.

"Doc, I don't want to cause a scene but get out of my way and let us see her. Now." Ash said.

The doctor's spine shivered as he looked into Ash's blood red eyes. The other champions noticed how scared the doctor was.

"C-c-c-c-come in." The doctor said moving out of the way.

The champions walked in and Cynthia was unconscious. Bandages were all around her body.

Ash's guilt grew as he saw her. He clenched his fists. At first, he was going to leave his former friends alone but now that they did this, they were going to pay. Diantha felt worse than she already was.

Ash's hands then glowed blue and placed them above Cynthia. Her entire body then glowed. The champions and doctors watched in awe. The glow then disappeared and Ash's blood red eyes, turn bright blue. He could Cynthia's injuries haven't healed up. His eyes returned to normal and growled since he can't heal her.

"Son of a bitch!" Ash shouted as he slammed his fist on the wall.

"What was that?" Lance asked.

"That was aura. It's extremely rare for someone to use it. I tried to heal her with it but there is too many injuries to heal. Even healing someone with it has limits." Ash said.

"We'll just leave you with Miss Shirona." One of the other doctors said as they left.

Diantha sat down next to her and cried.

"I'm sorry Cynthia. It's my fault you're going to die. All because of that argument." Diantha said.

Ash wanted to ask but decided to leave it for now. Ash sat down and sighed as he watched Cynthia sleep. There was only one thing that could save her now.

"I think we should go now." Lance said.

"I'm not leaving her." Ash said.

"Genesis, you will be forced out by the doctors." Lance said.

"I'd like to see them try." Ash said.

* * *

1 week later

Cynthia woke up in pain. Her vision was blurry. She heard beeping which meant that she was in the hospital. Her vision started to go normal and when it did she saw a man in a cloak asleep on the chair next to her. She was scared that it was one of them but she recognised the blood red cloak.

'Why is Genesis here?' Cynthia thought as she tried to get up but couldn't.

Ash woke up and could that Cynthia is awake.

"About time. How are you Cynthia?" Ash asked.

"I'm fine. Am I in hospital?" Cynthia asked.

"Yeah." Ash said.

"Is it good news or bad?" Cynthia asked with a concerned tone.

"Bad. Your injuries can't be fixed and you were… given 2 weeks to live." Ash said.

"I've got 2 weeks to live?" Cynthia asked.

"Less. You've been out for a week Cynthia." Ash said.

Cynthia's eyes widened. She was going to die. The worst thing about it was that she couldn't apologise to Diantha and hasn't found Ash. She cried as Ash place his hand on her hand. Ash felt his aura again pulling him again. Just like Diantha there is an incomplete aura bond.

"Cynthia. There is a way for me to heal you." Ash said.

Hope built up as Cynthia heard that. She remembered that the technology in Kuoh region was decades ahead of the other regions. She figured that the medical facilities there were just as advanced but could she trust him was the main question.

"Really?" Cynthia asked.

"Yes, but do you trust me?" Ash asked.

"To be honest I don't. No offence but I've only just met you." Cynthia said.

"You're wrong. We have met before and you can trust me. I'll prove it now." Ash said as he grabbed his hood and mask and removed them revealing his face to her.

Cynthia gasped and tears formed in her eyes. Ash was right in front of her. She lifted her hand but not very high but high enough. She touched his face as she smiled.

"You're really here." Cynthia said as her tears fell down her face.

"I am Cynthia. As long I am here, no one will hurt you." Ash said wiping of her tears with his thumb.

Cynthia wanted to hug him but she couldn't move.

"Why didn't you come back after what happened?" Cynthia asked and Ash frown.

"I'm sorry. I thought if I came back earlier I would put you as well as Serena, Clemont and Bonnie in danger." Ash said.

"I bet you know who attacked me." Cynthia said.

"I do. They better start digging their graves because no one messes with a Kirigaya or their friends." Ash said.

"Kirigaya?" Cynthia asked.

"The people who saved me were sent by my father. I found out why he was never around when I was growing up. I forgave him and changed my name back to my birth name. Ashton Genesis Kirigaya." Ash said.

"Is it all true that you're devil?" Cynthia asked.

"Yes. Well I'm a half devil because Mum was human and my father a pure-blooded devil. Devils aren't evil as people say." Ash said.

"Good. I never believed you would turn evil. Is that why your eyes turned blood red, because of your father?" Cynthia asked.

"Yeah. It's hereditary. At random times in Dad's side of the family our eyes will turn blood red." Ash said.

"Are you taking me to Kuoh?" Cynthia asked.

"No. Even with the advance tech, we would only give you an extra 2 or 3 years to live. No. To save you completely is to perform a ritual which will heal your body completely with no scars but it will turn you into a devil. I wanted to do it earlier but I thought you would hate me for it if I didn't ask you first." Ash said.

Cynthia smiled. This was the Ash she fell in love with. Always thinking of others before himself.

"Thank you. I'll go through with it. Is there a chance I would die during the ritual?" Cynthia asked.

"No. It's risk free. My mother went through the ritual when she found out about a certain benefit to it." Ash said.

"What benefit?" Cynthia asked.

"Devils can live up to a maximum of 10,000 years." Ash said.

"When are we going?" Cynthia asked.

"ASAP. Now to the public you will be going to Kuoh but we will be going somewhere different. We will be going to Hell. Literally. Which is where I've been for a year before I got my own home. Don't worry. It's not as bad as people think it is." Ash said.

"Ash, I got to tell you something." Cynthia said.

"What?" Ash asked.

Cynthia suddenly got very nervous.

"It can wait." Cynthia said.

"Ok. Pikachu, you can come now. Stay here with Cynthia." Ash ordered and Pikachu appeared from underneath the chair.

15 minutes later

A helicopter landed on the helipad on the hospital. A group of doctors with Cynthia on a stretcher along with Ash ran to the helicopter and placed her on it.

"Thank you very much. Here, treat your families with something nice." Ash said as he handed cheques to them and got on the helicopter.

Just before he could close the side doors, Diantha ran to them.

"What is it?" The pilot asked.

"Can I come with you? This is my fault and I want to help. Please." Diantha said.

"I'm sorry miss but no-" The pilot said before Ash tapped his shoulder.

"Let her come." Ash ordered knowing that he needed to tell both of them about the bond and telling them at the same time would be better and later.

"Yes sir." The pilot said

"Where we are going must be kept a secret." Ash said.

Diantha pulled Ash into a hug. Ash's face was between her breasts which made him blush. He had accidentally saw Cynthia's breasts before he was attacked and from what he could tell Diantha's are the exact same size. E cups, and Rias and Akeno's were F cups.

"Thank you, Genesis." Diantha said as she got on the helicopter.

"Alright. We got one more person than we expected but she's trustworthy. Now let's go!" Ash shouted and they took off.

15 minutes later

"We're approaching target area!" The pilot said.

"Got it." Ash said as Diantha looked outside but they were still above the ocean.

"Excuse me but we're nowhere near Kuoh." Diantha said.

"I know. That's not where we're going." Ash said and Diantha grabbed her phone.

"If you are one of the people that tried to kill Cynthia-" Diantha said before Cynthia interrupted her.

"He isn't." Cynthia said.

"Cynthia. I'm sorry about this." Diantha said.

"Sorry for what?" Cynthia asked.

"If we didn't have that argument, then this wouldn't have happened to you." Diantha said.

"Diantha, I expected this to happen at some point. I was a witness to Ash's attempted murder after all." Cynthia said.

"Oh yeah. Do we'll think we'll find him one day?" Diantha asked.

At the corner of her eye Cynthia notice Ash taking his hood off and he smiled and nodded.

"Turn around." Cynthia said.

Diantha was confused but she turned around anyway. She gasped when she saw Ash smiling at her. Tears formed as she pulled him into a hug which he returned. Ash felt her grip tighten meaning she doesn't want to let go.

"Where have you been? What happened to your eyes?" Diantha asked.

"Portal opening now." The pilot said making Ash let go.

"Strap in Diantha." Ash said making sure Cynthia was secure where she was lying.

The helicopter went through the portal and now they were in Hell. Diantha looked outside and was confused.

"Where are we?" Diantha asked.

The helicopter landed and Ash opened the door. Then a group of people ran to the helicopter.

Ash removed the scraps on the stretcher and lifted it up with help from the group. The group then ran into the Kirigaya family mansion. Diantha looked at the tall mansion with shock.

"How big is that mansion?" Diantha asked.

"60 stories. Welcome to Kirigaya family mansion. This where I've been for nearly a year before I got my own home." Ash said and Diantha's jaw dropped.

"60 stories!?" Diantha shouted.

Then Red ran towards them. Diantha was shocked at how similar they look.

"What is it Dad?" Ash asked.

"Dad? He looks at least your age." Diantha said.

"I'll explain. What's wrong?" Ash asked.

"I went to Kalos and they're not there. I went to where Serena lives and according to her mother she's either traveling in Sinnoh or Kanto trying out contests." Red said.

"Shit. Well at least they're not always in one place." Ash said.

"Where should we start?" Red asked.

"I'll find out where contests are currently being held. Kanto and Sinnoh contests start at different times." Ash said.

Diantha was confused but quickly realised that they were there when Ash was nearly killed.

"Ok. Who's the girl?" Red asked.

"She's Diantha. Kalos champion and actor. She blames herself for what's happened to Cynthia because of than argument even though it's my fault." Ash said.

"Ash, neither of you are to blame for this. I'll make sure everything is ready." Red said running back into the mansion.

"Come on Diantha, I'll show you to the living room." Ash said.

"Is Red Kirigaya your father?" Diantha asked.

"Yes, he is. I'll explain everything." Ash said.

* * *

4 days later

Cynthia woke up and she was lying on a bed which was confusing because from what she remembered she was in a chamber for the ritual. She sat up without feeling any pain. She felt more weight on her chest which was strange. She looked around the room and there was light coming through the curtains. She saw a mirror and she was shocked. Her breasts went from E cups to G cups. Other than that, her body was completely healed. There were no scars like Ash said. The door opened and Cynthia ran to the bed to cover her naked body. A woman walked in with clothes in her hands.

"I see you are awake Miss Shirona." The woman said.

"Yes. Who are you?" Cynthia asked.

"I'm Clara. Master Ash asked me to bring you some clothes." Clara said.

"Master Ash?" Cynthia asked.

"Yes. I'm one of many servants of the Kirigaya family. He often tells me to stop calling him master because it makes him thinks I'm a slave." Clara said.

"Where is Ash?" Cynthia asked.

"He's training with his father Lord Kirigaya. Lady Kirigaya is making breakfast which will be done soon. I'll be waiting outside. Bathroom is on the right." Clara said placing the clothes on the bed.

"Thank you." Cynthia said.

Clara bowed and left the room. Cynthia went to bathroom and was shocked at the size of it. The bath itself could fit 4 people at once.

5 minutes later

Cynthia stepped out of the bathroom and dried herself off. She put the clothes she was given on. The shirt slightly clung to her upper body showing off her new figure. She smiled at the thought of Ash's reaction to her newly enhanced breasts. She was going to have fun teasing him with them. She walked out the room and Clara was standing there.

"Follow me." Clara ordered.

Cynthia looked around in awe. Cynthia looked ahead of her and the corridor was massive.

"How big is this place?" Cynthia asked.

"The Kirigaya family mansion is 60 stories tall and 20 miles in length and 7 miles in width not counting the gardens." Clara said.

Cynthia was shocked. How Clara acted like it was nothing she'll never know.

"Does it get tiring working in a mansion like this?" Cynthia asked.

"At first it was but after working here for 3 centuries it became second nature to me." Clara said.

Cynthia's eyes widened. Clara has worked here for 300 years? She looked at least in her mid-20s.

"Devils start to age slower than humans after they reach adult hood. You will look like you are now for a long time now that you are a devil." Clara said.

"Clara, is it normal to have… bigger breasts after the ritual?" Cynthia asked with a blush on her face.

"Yes. It happens so your body can adapt to the stress of the ritual. If you ask, it is permanent. Lady Kirigaya went through the ritual and she asked the same questions." Clara said.

Cynthia figured that Lady Kirigaya was Delia. She was surprised that she would go through with the ritual.

"Is Diantha here as well?" Cynthia asked.

"Miss Carnet is already downstairs. She's been worried about you but Master Ash was worse. He hasn't slept or eaten in 4 days and is training more than usual. Lord and Lady Kirigaya are worried. Maybe after your breakfast, you and Miss Carnet could try and talk to him." Clara said.

5 minutes later

Clara and Cynthia entered the living room and Diantha was sitting on the couch talking to blonde haired girl whose hair length near enough rivalled her hair length. The girl pointed to her and Diantha turned around. She got and pulled her into hug.

"About time. You've been out for 4 days." Diantha said.

"4 days? Well I'm up now. Who's this?" Cynthia asked.

"This is Asia. One of Ash's new friends after what happened." Diantha said.

"Nice to meet you Asia." Cynthia said shaking her hand.

"You too Cynthia. Ash has told me about you and Diantha." Asia said.

"Nothing bad I hope." Cynthia said.

"No. Just about how you met and how you saved Sinnoh. Same with Diantha." Asia said and they smiled.

"What's this Issei like?" Diantha asked.

"Well, he's was a massive pervert a while ago. Spying on women in the showers, that sort of thing but after one encounter with Intimidating Ash, he mostly mellowed out." Asia said.

"Intimidating Ash?" Cynthia asked.

"That's what the guys at Kuoh Academy called him. His glare could make anyone's spine shiver but looking into his blood red eyes could make them run away peeing their pants in the process." Asia said.

Cynthia and Diantha laughed at the thought.

"Ash sure changed after that day." Cynthia said.

"Yeah from what Diantha told me about him, he did but he's still the same with his friends but to people he doesn't know or like, he isn't." Asia said.

"How long have you known him?" Diantha asked.

"A while. I have the ability to heal others and fallen angels tried to take my power. The leader Raynare was killed by Ash's hand. Before you ask Raynare was the one who tried to killed Ash nearly 3 years ago." Asia said.

Cynthia remembered her. She was glad that Raynare was dead. Deciding to change the subject.

"So, this Issei, what do you think of him now that he's mellowed out?" Cynthia asked and Asia blushed.

They noticed the blush and grinned at her.

"Do you like him?" Diantha asked and Asia's face went redder which proved it.

"Y-yeah." Asia said.

"Does he know?" Diantha asked.

"No." Asia said.

Delia then walked in holding plates.

"Hello Cynthia. Glad you're ok." Delia said.

"Thanks, Delia." Cynthia said.

"Miss Shirona-" Clara said before Delia put her hand up.

"Clara it's fine. She can call me by my first name." Delia said.

"Sorry." Clara said bowing.

Then Red stormed in frustrated.

"Mr Kirigaya, what's wrong?" Asia asked.

"It's Ash. I've told him to stop training to get some sleep but he won't listen. He's pushing himself too much." Red said.

"Mr Kirigaya, could me and Cynthia try and talk to him?" Cynthia asked.

Red then noticed Cynthia sitting next to Diantha.

"Go ahead. Now that Cynthia's awake maybe Ash will get his head on straight. He's in the back garden." Red said.

"Thanks." Cynthia said as they walked outside.

Cynthia's eyes widened. The garden was massive.

"How big is this place?" Cynthia asked.

"Both front and back gardens are 3 miles in width. You should've seen my face when Delia told the exact size of this place." Diantha said.

There they saw some sort of blast fly by and they ran to where it came from. They saw Ash throwing punches and kicks in different directions. They blushed when they saw his body. He went from a small lean kid to a tall muscular man. They knew he'd be a ladies man but not to this extent. They shook off their blushes and walked to him.

"Ash!" Cynthia/Diantha shouted and ran to him.

Ash stopped and looked at them. Ash smiled. Both girls pulled him to a hug which he returned. Cynthia noticed how her hands couldn't wrap halfway around his muscular arms.

"You're awake." Ash said.

"Yeah. You've grown." Cynthia said and Ash blushed slightly.

Ash's vision suddenly went blurry for a second before returning to normal.

"What did you want to tell me a few days ago?" Ash asked and Cynthia blushed.

Diantha knew what Cynthia was going to say.

"Ash, I-" Cynthia/Diantha said before Ash stubbled backwards slightly.

"Ash, you ok?" Diantha asked worried.

Ash then fell forward pinning the girls onto the floor.

"Ash!" Cynthia shouted as she and Diantha managed to lift him up enough to get from under him.

Both girls turned him around and shook him to wake him up but nothing.

"I'll go and get Red." Diantha said running to the mansion.

"Come on Ash, please wake up." Cynthia said holding his hand.

Diantha came back with Red following her.

"What happened?" Red asked.

"Don't know. He just suddenly collapsed." Diantha said.

Red picked him up and slung him over his shoulder.

"Must likely exhausted. I'll take him inside so he can rest." Red said.

"How long do you think he'll be sleep for?" Cynthia asked.

"2-3 days at best." Red said.

3 days later

Ash woke up. Last thing he remembered was talking to Cynthia and Diantha.

"Morning sleepy head. You had us worried." Cynthia said.

"What happened?" Ash asked.

"You passed out due to exhaustion. I mean 4 days without eating or sleeping. You had everyone worried." Cynthia said.

"Sorry." Ash said sitting up.

"Don't do that again Ash. I know you blame yourself for what happened to me but pushing yourself like that again could kill you." Cynthia said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Cynthia there's something you and Diantha should know. This effects both of you." Ash said.

"Ok Ash. I'll go get her while you will eat this." Cynthia said handing him a plate of food.

5 minutes later

"Ok Ash. What do you want to tell us?" Cynthia asked as she and Diantha sat on the couch opposite of Ash.

"Well. After me and Mum were rescued, Dad taught me how to use my powers which I will explain later but during that time, I found out that I could use Aura." Ash said.

"Aura, as in the lifeforce Aura?" Diantha asked.

"Yes. On my seventeenth birthday I was given a book about it and there is one part of it that effects you two and me." Ash said.

"What?" Cynthia asked.

"Be honest with me. Have two ever felt something pulling you towards me?" Ash asked.

"Yeah." Cynthia/Diantha said and Ash took a deep breath.

"Well a while ago an aura bond was formed and at that time I didn't know." Ash said.

"Aura bond?" Diantha asked.

"Aura user are extremely rare and when there is one, their aura will find women who are a perfect match for the user and will form a bond to signify eternal love between them and with aura, I have no limit to how many girls I can bond to. Right now, there is an incomplete bond between us three." Ash said.

Cynthia and Diantha were shocked at Ash told them.

"Is the bond permanent?" Cynthia asked.

"If you want it to be, yes." Ash said.

They felt happy. This would benefit both of them. They would both be with the guy and Ash won't have to choose one of them.

"If you don't want to be with me, that's fine." Ash said.

Then both girls tackled him making the couch fall backwards with them on it. Cynthia then kissed him and Ash could the amount of love being put into it.

'Wow. Didn't expect this.' Ash thought as Cynthia stopped the kiss and Diantha then kissed him pouring the same amount of love into it like Cynthia did and when she pulled back both girls had a blush on their beautiful faces.

'Man. I've seen more girls blush than a lemon car breaking down.' Ash thought.

"Of course we want to be with you Ash." Cynthia said.

Ash smiled as pulled both girls into a hug. He then heard something and sighed.

"I heard you. You can come out." Ash said as Delia and Red walked into the living room.

Cynthia and Diantha turned around they were grinning at them. They blushed.

"H-how much did you hear?" Cynthia asked.

"When Ash was telling you about the bond." Delia said.

"Has he told how to full form the bond?" Red asked with a grin.

"Dad, you are going to get a smack in the mouth one of these days." Ash said and Red chuckled.

"Go on tell them." Red said.

"I was wrong." Ash said cracking his knuckles.

"Oh. That's how it's going to be?" Red asked cracking his knuckles.

Delia got between him.

"Now boys, that's enough. Ash just tell them." Delia said.

Ash blushed.

"We fully develop the bond by… having… sex with each other." Ash said very quickly.

"We didn't catch that. Don't be nervous Ash. How do we fully form the bond?" Cynthia asked and Ash sighed.

"By having sex with each other but the bond isn't developed enough yet." Ash said.

Both girls blushed at the first part.

"How do you know when it will be fully developed enough?" Diantha asked.

"You will get clingy when it is. It's developed by spending time together and since I've been around Cynthia longer it won't take as long to develop than with you Diantha." Ash said.

"Well, I can wait. It'll give you something to look forward to." Diantha said tracing her finger on Ash's chest.

"You feeling alright now son?" Red asked.

"Yeah. Sorry for worrying you." Ash said as he used one hand to put the couch back into position.

"No problem. Just don't do it again." Delia said.

"I best get home." Ash said.

"Alright. See you later son." Red said.

"Do you two want to live with me?" Ash asked.

"Sure." Cynthia/Diantha said.

"Ok. We'll make a quick stop to Diantha's first so she can get her stuff but we'll need to take Cynthia shopping." Ash said.

Cynthia knew he was talking about her breasts. She was a bit surprised that he wasn't staring since guys often stared at her before her newly enhancements.

15 minutes later

Ash and the girls teleported to his mansion. It was massive. Nearly the size of Kirigaya family mansion.

"Ash. Are there any girls that you are bonded too?" Cynthia asked.

"Yeah. You're about to meet them now and I'm… married to them already." Ash said shocking the two girls.

The front door on the mansion opened and Rias and Akeno ran out.

"You might want to let go." Ash said.

Cynthia and Diantha did that and Ash was tackled to the ground. Ash wasn't surprised. They always do this every time he comes home.

"Rias, Akeno meet Cynthia and Diantha, two of my future bond mates." Ash said and they stood up.

They look at them.

"So you're our future bond sisters?" Rias asked.

"Bond sisters?" Diantha asked.

"That's what Rias and Akeno call themselves since they think of each other as sisters." Ash said as he stood up.

Cynthia and Diantha worried as the two girls looked at them.

"Welcome to our ever-growing family." Rias said.

"How about we go inside and I could show you two around?" Ash asked and they nodded.

"First get that top off. You we like seeing that body of yours." Akeno said and Ash sighed.

"Anything for my queens." Ash said putting his top off.

"To thing you were a small scrawny like kid a few years ago." Cynthia said and Ash chuckled.

"Ready to for the tour of your new home?" Ash asked.

Cynthia and Diantha nodded as Ash held out his arms and they wrapped theirs around his.

* * *

 **Done**

 **Man finally. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and I hope you stick around for the next one. The story I'm updating next is Harry Potter The Saiyan Wizard. I've got ideas for that story which won't stop coming to my brain. See you soon.**

 **Peace**


End file.
